Both sides now
by Uranie
Summary: Ginny Weasley est une aurore. son but: traquer et envoyer à Azkaban Draco Malfoy! ceci est une traduction. review!please, ça en vaut la peine!
1. Chapter 1

**Both sides now**

**Le titre veut dire : des deux côtés, à présent. C'est le titre d'une chanson de Joni Mitchell. Cette fic est une traduction, l'original est de Nutsaboutremus.**

**RATING : M**

**DISCLAIMER : je ne possède rien, Nutsaboutremus non plus…**

_**I've looked at love from both sides now**_

_**From given and take, and still somehow**_

_**It's love's illusions I recall**_

_**I really don't know love at all**_

_**I've looked at life from both sides now**_

_**From win and lose and still somehow**_

_**It's life's illusions I recall**_

_**I really don't know life at all**_

"**Both sides now" par Joni Mitchell**

**Prologue**

Ginny Weasley était connu pour être astucieuse et ne pas être naïve.

A l'âge de onze ans, elle avait été possédée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, et avait été amenée à commettre des mauvaises actions qu'aucun de ses camarades n'avaient jamais fait, pas même les enfants de mangemorts. Arrivée à l'âge de dix-sept ans, elle s'était déjà battue à plusieurs reprises contre des mangemorts, et avait même aidé à la défaite de Voldemort pendant la bataille finale.

Alors que Ron et Hermione avaient décidé de prendre la fin de Voldemort comme une opportunité pour proclamer leur amour et goûter aux joies du mariage, que Harry en profitait pour changer de vie et ne plus être « le Survivant » afin d'entreprendre une carrière de joueur de Quidditch, que le reste de ses amis et de sa famille considéraient la guerre terminée et reprenaient tranquillement leurs occupations et leurs vies, Ginny avait décidé de devenir une aurore, pour le plus grand chagrin de sa mère, et à la surprise générale de ses amis et de sa famille.

Ce n'était pas tellement par dépendance aux forces du mal, comme l'avait souvent dit Charlie en plaisantant. Ce n'était même pas parce que devenir aurore avait toujours été son rêve- c'était le rêve de Ron, mais il était trop occupé à jouer au mari au foyer pendant qu'Hermione partait travailler au loin à la reconstruction de Poudlard. Ce n'était pas non plus à cause de ce que Kingsley avait dit, après que Harry eu tué Voldemort, sur le fait que cette guerre était loin d'être terminée.

Même si Hermione, Ron et Harry avaient trouvé et détruit tous les horcruxes, empêchant ainsi toute résurrection de Voldemort, il y avait encore bon nombre de mangemorts qui se cachaient, et qui devaient être trouvés et arrêtés avant qu'ils aient la chance de se réunir à nouveau et de tenter un nouveau soulèvement.

Ce n'était pas pour ça que Ginny était devenue une aurore- toute griffondore qu'elle était, ses intentions n'étaient pas aussi nobles. Bien sûr elle avait conscience de la noblesse de la cause, mais la vraie raison qui avait fait d'elle une aurore, c'est qu'après avoir passé plusieurs années à se battre contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts, elle ne pouvait pas s'imaginer faire autre chose. C'était ce qui lui avait apporté confiance en elle, des amis, avait prouvé à ses frères qu'elle pouvait prendre soin d'elle toute seule, et lui avait même permis de se rapprocher de Harry- ce qu'elle avait tant voulu avant de réaliser qu'il n'y avait aucun avenir pour eux.

Avoir pris part aux combats contre les mangemorts et Voldemort n'avait pas représenté un fardeau. Au contraire cela avait donné un sens à son existence. Contrairement à Harry ou Luna, elle n'avait pas de don exceptionnel pour le Quidditch ou une affaire de famille à reprendre. Contrairement à son frère Ron, elle n'avait pas trouvé l'amour de sa vie et n'avait donc pas de vie de famille de prévu. Tout ce qu'elle avait pour elle était ses dons pour mettre en échec les mangemorts, et sa passion à vouloir vaincre une fois pour toutes les forces du mal.

C'est pour cela qu'elle était devenue une aurore et ne l'avait jamais regretté, jusqu'au jour où elle réalisa qu'elle avait été bernée et manipulée par le plus recherché, le plus insaisissable, le plus impitoyable et le plus ambitieux de tous les mangemorts : Draco Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy, le bras droit de Voldemort et son soutien le plus infaillible.

**Voilà, la petite traduction !! les choses sérieuses commencent dans le prochain chapitre. Si vous voulez l'avoir vite, il va falloir me motiver, et m'envoyer plein de gentilles reviews !!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 1**

_Quelques moi avant,_

Ginny venait juste de rentrer après un fatigant et inutile raid en plein milieu de la nuit à Fox Hill, où on suspectait Goyle de résider. Goyle demeurait caché depuis la fin de la guerre, et son nom s'était ajouté à la liste des mangemorts les plus recherchés pour leurs crimes contre les moldus et la population des sorciers.

Ginny n'était pas assignée à cette affaire mais avait néanmoins pris part au raid, non par intérêt personnel, mais parce qu'elle espérait bien pouvoir interroger Goyle sur l'endroit où se trouvait Draco Malfoy, le mangemort qu'elle était bien décidée à trouver avant les autres aurors. Contrairement à Goyle qui était maladroit et laissait plein de détails et de preuves derrière lui qui permettaient de le suivre à la trace, Malfoy n'avait pas été vu une seule fois depuis la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

L'attraper était, pour tous les auros, une chose impossible, mais pas pour Ginny qui n'aimait rien tant qu'un bon défi à relever. En outre, elle avait d'excellents dons en tant qu'aurore, dus à des années d'expérience et d'apprentissage auprès des meilleurs –Harry et Hermione, des dons que même Maugrey, retraité mais toujours consultant au département des aurors, admirait. C'est lui qui avait repéré son potentiel et avait suggéré, après qu'elle ait fini son entraînement d'aurore, que si quelqu'un pouvait mettre la main sur Malfoy, c'était elle, mais qu'elle devrait focaliser son esprit sur ce seul et unique but, qu'importe le temps et la difficulté que ça représenterait. Personne n'avait pensé qu'il serait possible d'arrêter Lucius Malfoy, pourtant il était à présent derrière des barreaux, enfermé pour toujours à Azkaban.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance que le département des aurors n'ait pas ouvert de dossier sur Draco Malfoy, ou chargé une équipe de le traquer, étant donné que tout le monde le présumait mort. Maugrey Fol Œil l'avait encouragé à se pencher sur ce cas pendant son temps libre, ou entre deux affaires.

Depuis ce moment, Ginny avait voulu capturer Malfoy. D'abord, ses collègues, ses amis, sa famille avaient ri et plaisanté chaque fois qu'elle en parlait, mais le temps avait passé et Ginny avait prouvé ses dons pour débusquer les mangemorts, chacun avait donc commencé à la prendre au sérieux, même Kingsley, son supérieur, qui lui laissait désormais du temps pour trouver des pistes sur Malfoy et sa cachette.

Pourtant, trois ans après avoir fini sa formation et être devenue une aurore professionnelle à temps plein, elle n'était toujours pas plus près de trouver Malfoy. Même rendre visite à Lucius Malfoy n'avait rien donné : le pauvre homme parlait de manière incohérente et ne se souvenait même plus de qui était son fils. Cela n'avait pas aidé les choses que Narcissa mette fin à ses jours pendant la guerre, lorsque c'était devenu trop pénible pour elle d'avoir son fils unique en première ligne, se battant pour Voldemort, et son mari qui pourrissait à Azkaban. Même Rogue, le mentor et protecteur de Malfoy, et Bellatrix Lestrange, sa tante, avaient été tués pendant la guerre, ne lui laissant plus, par conséquent, aucun soutien en Angleterre. Tout cela ne menait qu'à une seule conclusion : Malfoy s'était envolé loin de l'Angleterre, quelque part au loin. Ça n'aidait pas les recherches de Ginny : ça la ramenait une fois de plus à la case départ.

Pourtant, quelque chose tourmentait l'esprit embrumé de fatigue de Ginny à propos de ce raid qui n'avait rien donné. Toute l'équipe qui avait travaillé à la capture de Goyle était absolument certaine qu'il s'agissait bien de sa dernière cachette. Le mangemort, qui ne se doutait de rien, avait laissé tout un tas de traces qui menaient jusqu'à Fox Hill, et les aurores avaient même des photos de lui, prises pendant des filatures. Ils l'avaient surveillé pendant des mois, connaissaient les moindres détails de sa vie quotidienne : à quel heure il se rendait à l'épicerie la plus proche pour faire le plein de provisions, à quel heure il se couchait, à quelle heure il recevait les rendez-vous galants d'une moldue qu'il payait pour ses services.

Ginny avait lu tout ça dans le rapport que lui avait remis Dave Powers, l'aurore qui avait été assigné à la tête du groupe chargé de capturer Goyle. Ça avait donc été un choc quand, après des mois d'enquête méticuleuse à se renseigner sur tous les faits et gestes du suspect, ils avaient fait irruption chez lui pour l'arrêter en ne le trouvant pas là, et alors qu'il ne restait plus aucune trace de son passage, comme s'il n'était jamais venu là.

Ginny suspectait que le pauvre Goyle, si maladroit, si inconscient, si peu discret, ait reçu une aide extérieure. Mais comment avait-il pu savoir qu'il était surveillé par des aurores ? Comment avait-il pu se douter qu'il allait être arrêté cette nuit précisément ? Qui aurait pu être capable de lui fournir de telles informations, aussi secrètes ?

Ginny considérait ces questions tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à son bureau, se penchant en arrière sur sa chaise, les pieds sur son bureau, ses boots en peau de dragon abandonnées sur le sol de son bureau encombré et exigu, son bureau et une armoire à dossiers remplissant le reste de l'espace. Le manque d'espace de ce bureau ne la gênait pas étant donné qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps sur le terrain plutôt que dans son bureau.

Elle ne s'asseyait à son bureau que quand elle devait remplir de la paperasse administrative, ou qu'elle voulait réfléchir et travailler sur le peu d'indices qu'elle avait réussi à rassembler au sujet de Malfoy.

Punaisés sur tout le mur de la pièce qui faisait face à son bureau, se trouvaient de vieilles photos de Malfoy, des journaux découpés, tous les articles de la Gazette des Sorciers pendant la guerre à son sujet, son implication dans l'infiltration de Poudlard, sa tentative pour assassiner Dumbledore, ses activités durant la guerre, ainsi qu'une liste que Ginny avait dressé à partir des dossiers des aurores sur tous les sorciers et moldus qu'il avait tué, une autre liste –officielle cette fois- du Ministère de la Magie au sujet de tous les crimes pour lesquels Malfoy était recherché, des articles sur le suicide de sa mère et la mort de Rogue, quelques fiches sur Malfoy faites par des collègues et des aurores à la retraite, un résumé de l'histoire du clan Malfoy que Hermione avait trouvé dans un livre sur l'Histoire des sorciers en Grande Bretagne, et même une carte du monde où l'Angleterre se trouvait pointée comme le dernier endroit où Malfoy pourrait se trouver.

Depuis le siège, à son bureau, elle pouvait regarder tous ces papiers quand elle le voulait, y ajouter quelque chose de nouveau, ou attraper un des articles s'il retenait particulièrement son attention. Ses collègues l'avait surnommé le MUR MALFOY (ohlala, ma traduction est merdique ici, mais en français, on peut rien dire de mieux parce que c'est un jeu de mots : MALFOY WALL OF FAME vient du Hollywood walk of fame, je pense, vous savez à Hollywood, le boulevard avec les étoiles des stars ?).

Ginny décida que quelque chose manquait sur son mur : une liste de tous les mangemorts desquels Malfoy avait été particulièrement proche, et qui étaient encore en vie.

Elle y inscrivit donc Goyle, Flint et Pansy Parkinson. Elle ne pouvait mettre personne d'autre étant donné que Zabini, Nott et Crabbe avaient déjà été tués pendant la guerre. Après avoir un moment observé sa liste, elle réalisa qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait été capturé pour le moment.

Depuis six ans qu'avait fini la guerre, les mangemorts avaient été traqués et capturés par douzaines, sauf Malfoy et ses trois amis. Ginny ne croyait pas aux coïncidences.

Ginny se leva, remit ses bottes, et marcha le long du tortueux couloir, coupant par certains bureaux pour parvenir au bureau à l'angle : celui de Arthur Shlesinger, ou Artie comme tout le monde l'appelait. Il devait être dans les parages. Le quartier général des aurores était toujours relativement plein à cette heure tardive à cause des rapports à faire après tous les raids et toutes les perquisitions de la journée.

Elle savait qu'Artie s'était récemment vu confié sous ses ordres un groupe d'aurores pour trouver Parkinson, la dernière mangemorte encore en vie de la même génération que Malfoy. Elle avait été repérée à Gringotts, en s'étant servi d'une potion de polynectar pour se faire passer pour sa mère – ce qui aurait pu marcher si sa mère n'avait pas été précisément, ce jour là, interrogé au QG des aurores. Les Goblins, qui n'étaient pas au courant de cela, l'avaient laissé prélever la somme qu'elle voulait, et repartir librement.

Après que Mme Parkinson ait été libérée, disant qu'elle n'avait aucun indice permettant de savoir où était sa fille, un aurore débutant avait été chargé de la surveiller. L'aurore, Eunice Kissinger, découvrit que Mme Parkinson avait un problème avec les Goblins, au sujet d'une somme d'argent perdue, mais interdisait au Goblins de prévenir les aurores disant qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire de famille qui devait être réglée en privé. Les aurores mirent la main sur les caméras de sécurité de Gringotts, et, grâce à un charme spéciale, réussirent à découvrir qui se cachait derrière le polynectar : Pansy Parkinson.

Si Ginny avait raison, elle n'avait plus refait surface depuis. C'était pour ça qu'elle devait parler à Artie.

- Hey, Artie, dit Ginny en pénétrant dans le bureau, bien plus spacieux que le sien, mais aussi bien plus désordonné, avec plein de dossiers et de livres partout.

- Ginny ? Il est une heure du matin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore au bureau à cette heure ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question.

- J'ai trente-trois ans, et je suis marié à mon travail, répondit-il en souriant.

- Hum. J'ai la même histoire.

- Bon, alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'es tout de même pas venue juste pour qu'on bavarde tous les deux ?

Ginny croisa les bras, et pris un air sérieux.

- Je voulais savoir à propos de Parkinson : tu as des nouvelles à propos d'elle ? des indices ?

Artie se pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils, juste avant de faire léviter un dossier jusqu'à lui, d'un geste de sa baguette.

- Pas que je me souvienne. La semaine dernère, j'ai envoyé Craig et Henry à la maison de Mme Parkinson, juste pour contrôler. Ils m'ont donné leur rapport aujourd'hui ; laisse-moi vérifier…

Ginny attendit patiemment, accoudée au mur du bureau.

- Rien… On dirait que la mère de Pansy a effacé toute trace… Elle dit n'avoir aucun indice sur l'endroit où se trouve sa fille. Mes gars ont aussi vérifié le réseau de cheminées. Ils n'ont rien trouvé, à part les discussions de Mme Parkinson avec son avocat pour changer les protections de son coffre à Gringotts. On dirait qu'elle cherche à se protéger de sa propre fille.

Ginny hocha la tête, déçue tout de même.

- Merci Artie. Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu sais.

- Toi aussi ! lança-t-il tandis qu'elle sortait du bureau.

Mais Ginny ne dormit pas cette nuit là. Elle ne retourna même pas à son appartement, au chemin de traverse. Elle transplana au manoir Malfoy, quelque chose qu'elle faisait des fois, quand quelque chose la préoccupait. La première fois qu'elle était venue, c'était pour étudier l'endroit, chercher des informations sur Malfoy. Ginny n'avait jamais pu passer les portes : un système de repoussoir contre les transplanages protégeait toute la propriété, et on ne pouvait pas passer outre sans une autorisation spéciale. Comme il n'y avait pas de signe de Malfoy, il n'y avait pas de dossier ouvert, donc pas de moyen d'obtenir la précieuse autorisation.

La deuxième fois, elle n'avait pas de raison particulière de venir. Lors d'une visite au Terrier, sa mère lui avait reproché de négliger sa vie privée au profit de son travail ; et ce n'était pas comme ça que Harry allait se remettre avec elle. Mais elle ne voulait pas se remettre avec Harry. C'était du passé, eux deux. Harry le savait ; elle le savait. Pourquoi sa mère ne pouvait-elle pas s'y faire, à la fin ?

Elle s'était sentie mal, et s'était alors retrouvée à transplaner au manoir Malfoy, où, pendant quelques heures, elle avait fait le tour des environs.

Il y avait quelque chose de cet endroit qui calmait Ginny : la maison désertée et menaçante, la pelouse qui avait poussée sans plus jamais être taillée, la brume qui entourait le manoir dans le froid de la nuit, l'aura de pouvoir et de prestige qui continuait d'émaner malgré l'état de la demeure et l'énigme de son histoire ; enfin, l'histoire de ses occupants l'intriguait.

Mais à l'instant précis, elle n'était pas là pour réfléchir sur sa vie privée (ou absence de vie privée) mais sur Malfoy : elle essayait de se mettre à sa place, de voir le monde à travers ses yeux, de penser avec son esprit à lui pour savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu faire après la guerre, où il avait pu se cacher, et où il pouvait être à ce même moment.

Elle repensait à tout ce qu'elle savait déjà sur lui : ses trois derniers amis, tous les articles de presse, les quelques souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui à Poudlard, ses combats et ses crimes pendant la guerre.

Elle observait attentivement la maison, tout en se demandant s'il était possible, tant elle était grande, de pouvoir s'y cacher pendant des années, sans être vu, et sans laisser paraître le moindre signe de vie. Et alors, juste comme ça, elle eut la certitude de savoir où Malfoy s'était caché pendant tout ce temps. Juste là : chez lui.

C'était incroyable qu'elle n'y ait pas pensé avant ! Le manoir était énorme : il pouvait se cacher dans des salles secrètes et dans des souterrains, et ses elfes de maison pouvaient lui fournir tout ce dont il avait besoin en se rendant dans le monde sorcier sans éveiller les soupçons.

Mais ce n'était qu'une théorie ; elle avait besoin de preuves : les plans du manoir et une carte des environs.

Elle décida de transplaner jusque chez elle pour faire un petit somme et se laver avant de retourner au bureau pour parler à Kingsley à la première heure.

Alors qu'elle se préparait à transplaner, elle sentit les cheveux de sa nuque se dresser, comme si quelqu'un était en train de l'observer. Elle se retourna pour observer la maison, sa baguette à la main, scrutant chaque fenêtre, dont la plupart avaient des carreaux cassés ou les volets fermés, mais ne vit rien.

Quand elle transplana, elle avait la désagréable impression d'être espionnée, et pas pour la première fois.

* * *

- Tu es folle, Ginny, lui dit Kingsley alors qu'elle venait de lui exposer sa théorie sur la cachette de Malfoy.

Il était en train de mettre son bureau sans dessus dessous pour trouver un rapport dont Tonks avait besoin et qu'elle lui avait demandé avant que Ginny ne fasse irruption dans la pièce pour forcer son chef à l'écouter, en disant que c'était urgent.

- C'était ce que les gens disaient quand Dumbledore a annoncé le retour de Voldemort, remarqua Tonks.

Ginny lui lança un regard de remerciement.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de grand-chose : juste un plan du manoir Malfoy.

Kingsley se redressa, l'air exaspéré, et fit face à la jeune aurore.

- Ginny, ce n'est pas possible. Aucun plan du manoir Malfoy n'a jamais été enregistré dans les dossiers ou les archives du ministère. A mon avis, les seuls plans existants se trouvent précisément à l'intérieur du manoir. Les seules sources auxquelles nous pouvons nous rapporter sont les dossiers et rapports des quelques personnes qui ont pu pénétrer dans le manoir, mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas grand-chose, et ça ne nous fera pas avancer.

Ginny était sur le point d'objecter et de demander une autorisation pour perquisitionner, mais Kingsley la coupa en levant la main :

- Et ne pense même pas à une autorisation de perquisition. Tu connais les règles.

- Pas de traces, pas de dossier ; pas de dossier, pas de perquisition, récita Ginny d'une voix monocorde en levant les yeux au ciel. Tonks se mit à rire.

Kingsley secoua la tête, visiblement amusé. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à son bureau.

- Ah, voilà le dossier que je cherchais.

Il l'attrapa pour le tendre à Tonks qui s'en empara, toujours amusée, avant de sortir du bureau, suivie de Ginny.

- Ne sois pas découragée Ginny. Toi plus que quiconque devrait savoir que cette règle a des failles.

Sur ce conseil, elle fit un petite tape gentille sur l'épaule de Ginny, avant de la quitter.

Mais Ginny n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à d'autres moyens de pénétrer à l'intérieur du manoir Malfoy car Anthony Goldstein, ou Tony comme elle l'appelait, un des aurores qui faisait partie de la même équipe qu'elle, vint lui rappeler qu'ils avaient tous une réunion le matin même, à cause de deux jeunes sorciers soupçonnés d'affaires louches du côté de l'allée des Embrumes. Une tâche rudimentaire, mais le travail devait être fait.

Quand Ginny revint, il était plus de midi. La matinée avait été perdue à suivre deux sorciers qui volaient des objets de magie noire pour impressionner leurs deux petites amies moldues. Un rapport allait être envoyé au Département de l'Usage de la Magie, qui prendrait les sanctions qui s'imposent. Et c'était au tour de Ginny de taper le rapport, vu que la dernière fois, c'était Tony qui s'en était chargé.

Ginny s'assit à son bureau, exténuée, redoutant la paperasse, son esprit cherchant toujours à trouver le moyen de prouver à tout le monde que sa théorie à propos de Malfoy était justifiée, et qu'il vivait bien là bas en ermite depuis la fin de la guerre.

C'est alors qu'un petit bout de papier placé juste en haut de tous ses dossiers, sur son bureau, attira son attention. Elle n'y aurait pas fait attention s'il n'y avait pas eu l'élégante écriture qui traçait des boucles si fines. L'écriture était bien distincte et assez large pour qu'elle puisse lire sans approcher le papier de ses yeux.

_Tu brûles_

Celui qui avait écrit ça faisait, de toute évidence, référence à ce jeu d'enfant où l'on cherche des objets en recevant des indications : « tu gèles », « tu chauffes ».

Cela prit un éclair de seconde à Ginny pour savoir qui pouvait être l'auteur du mot. Cela prit un autre éclair de seconde pour qu'elle réalise pleinement. Elle se leva alors si brutalement de sa chaise qu'elle la fit tomber, et resta le plus loin possible de son bureau, où se trouvait le fameux papier.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qu'elle recherchait en ce moment –elle n'était impliquée dans aucune autre recherche de mangemorts. Et c'était précisément sur cette personne qu'elle avait récemment eu une révélation.

**DRACO MALFOY**

Comment avait-il pu savoir pour sa théorie ? Seuls Kingsley et Tonks étaient au courant, et ils étaient bien les dernières personnes qui trahiraient la cause. Malfoy n'avait pas pu placer d'appareils pour espionner : tout le bâtiment était protégé depuis la guerre. Comment avait-il pu avoir accès à des informations aussi confidentielles ?

Comment avait-il pu parvenir jusqu'au Ministère et pénétrer les locaux mêmes des aurores sans se faire prendre ? Comment avait-il fait pour laisser la note sur son bureau ? Et même s'il s'était servi d'une cape d'invisibilité ou d'un charme de confusion, il restait toujours la question de savoir comment il avait pu être tenu au courant de ses progrès pour le localiser ? Et que ce passerait-il s'il revenait à son bureau, non pas un jour où elle serait dehors, mais une fois où elle s'y trouverait ?

Ginny tenta de se calmer en prenant quelques profondes respirations pour ralentir un peu les battements de son cœur. Elle avait vu des innocents mourir, tué quelques mangemorts, été témoin des tortures subies par des moldus, et ceci n'était rien de plus ; du moins elle tâchait de s'en convaincre. Quand la personne que vous traquez et sur laquelle vous gardez un œil, semble garder un œil encore plus ouvert sur vous, ça devient vraiment perturbant, surtout quand la personne en question est un mangemort aussi implacable que Malfoy.

Ginny repoussa ces pensées loin dans le fond de sa tête, reprit place à son bureau, et pointa sa baguette sur le morceau de papier en murmurant l'incantation pour faire apparaître les empreintes. Rien ne se révéla.

Elle n'était pas surprise. Maintenant qu'elle s'était calmée et repensait à tout ça de manière rationnelle, elle trouvait cela logique que ce soit l'œuvre de Malfoy. Il était progressivement devenu l'incarnation de la discrétion, pendant la guerre. Sa brillante –et pleinement réussi- tentative pour infiltrer Poudlard avait convaincu Voldemort de faire de lui le plus jeune mangemort, une décision qui l'avait rendu encore plus dangereux et détestable selon l'Ordre.

Elle prit dans son tiroir un sac spécial qui servait pour y mette les preuves recueillies, et d'un coup de baguette magique, y mit la note. Elle l'envoya ensuite à Danielle, qui était en charge du département d'analyse graphologique au QG des aurores, avec un petit mot lui demandant de procéder rapidement aux analyses.

Elle voulut contacter Kingsley et Tonks pour les prévenir, mais elle se ravisa : ils avaient tous les deux une importante réunion interdépartementale qui allait durer une bonne partie de l'après-midi.

Après avoir lancé des sorts à son bureau –juste au cas où, attrapé sa cape et sa baguette, elle se dirigea vers les ascenseurs pour se rendre au hall du Ministère, d'où elle pourrait transplaner jusqu'au Terrier.

Quand ses nerfs lâchaient comme ils l'avaient fait aujourd'hui, Ginny savait que le meilleur endroit où aller, c'était la maison familiale, pelotonnée dans son fauteuil préféré, à côté de la cheminée, avec une tasse pleine de thé au gingembre préparé par les soins de sa mère, même malgré les incessantes plaintes maternelles au sujet de sa vie privée.

**Voili voilou !!!! un chap de posté. Ça a été dur la traduction parce que les chap sont quand même un peu long. Alors une petite review d'encouragement, ce sera pas de trop !!! je vous rassure, l'action commence bientôt ; là elle est lancée. **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 2 **

**Voilà la suite : j'espère que ça va vous plaire.**

Hermione était la seule à continuer de tenter de la décourager dans sa quête pour trouver Malfoy. Elle insistait sur combien il était dangereux, quel mangemort sans cœur il était devenu pendant la guerre, mais Ginny savait déjà que tout ça n'avait rien à voir avec les inquiétudes d'Hermione.

Après tout, Hermion avait été une des seules personnes à apporter son soutien à Ginny quand elle avait voulu devenir aurore. Elle n'avait pas de doutes sur les capacités de sa meilleure amie à faire face au danger tous les jours. Et Hermione savait pertinemment que Ginny était plus que capable d'endurer toutes les difficultés, voire les douleurs, qu'une telle activité impliquerait.

Alors qu'elles s'asseyaient dans le salon du Terrier, peu après un copieux repas préparé par sa mère, et tandis que son père s'installait dans un fauteuil à bascule comme il le faisait à chaque fois après un trop gros repas, en écoutant les bruits émis par Ron et sa mère en débarrassant la table et en faisant la vaisselle, Ginny se décida à demander à Hermione pourquoi ça lui posait un problème qu'elle continue à poursuivre Malfoy.

Hermione n'était pas aussi surprise par sa question que Ginny s'y était attendue. Elle s'était rendue compte que quelque chose agitait l'esprit de Ginny, en remarquant qu'elle avait à peine ouvert la bouche lors du repas. Même quand Mme Weasley avait mentionné que Charlie devait venir le soir suivant avec certains de ses amis, comme par hasard le soir où il était prévu que Ginny vienne dîner, cette dernière s'était contenté de dire qu'elle aurait du travail et qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir, mais ne s'en était pas prise à sa mère comme elle avait l'habitude de la faire quand elle essayait de la caser, par n'importe quel stratagème, avec le premier célibataire venu.

Même si Hermione savait que le métier d'aurore était très prenant, et très préoccupant, elle se disait bien que c'était autre chose que le travail qui trottait dans la tête de la jaune sorcière.

- Tu as pensé à Malfay toute la soirée, n'est-ce pas ? demanda doucement Hermione, même s'il n'y avait aucune chance d'être interrompue par M Weasley, vu qu'il s'était endormi.

Ginny se retrouva complètement dépourvue face à la subtilité du jugement de son aînée.

- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec ma question ? Ne change pas de sujet !

Hermione secoua la tête.

- ça a tout à voir avec ta question, Gin. C'est exactement ce qui ma faisait peur quand tu as commencé à travailler sur le cas de Malfoy.

Elle vit l'expression perdue de Ginny sur son visage.

- J'avait peur que tu finisse obsédée par l'idée de le trouver, par lui. Que chercher des informations sur lui, trouver sa cachette, en arrive à te prendre toute ton existence, expliqua Hermione patiemment.

- Et quel est le problème ? demanda Ginny, indignée. Je suis une aurore. C'est mon travail de traquer les mangemorts de son espèce pour les envoyer à Azkaban. Pour ça, j'ai besoin de trouver tous les plus insignifiants détails, jusqu'à connaître la couleur des chaussettes qu'ils ont l'habitude de porter.

- Dis moi quelque chose Ginny, commença Hermione, sa voix trahissant son exaspération. Quand tu fais le profil d'un mangemort, est-tu toujours capable de te mettre à sa place comme tu y arrives avec Malfoy ?

Ginny sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines quand elle entendit les derniers mots de Hermione. La seule raison qui avait fait qu'elle avait été capable de savoir où Malfoy se cachait, c'était qu'elle s'était mise à sa place, pour voir le monde comme lui ; et elle pouvait faire ça car elle savait beaucoup de choses sur lui, qu'elle pensait beaucoup à lui.

Son absence de réponse et la pâleur de son visage renseignèrent Hermione, et justifièrent ses craintes.

- La chose que tu dois te demander, déclara très sérieusement Hermione, est celle-ci : maintenant que tu le connais _aussi intimement, _maintenant que tu es même capable de _penser_ comme lui, est-ce que toutes les infamies qu'il a fait te paraissent plus humaines ? Est-ce que tu acceptes qu'il soit comme il est, avec tous les crimes qu'il a commis ? Parce que si la réponse est oui, alors j'ai peur que si tu le rencontres, tu ne sois pas capable de l'arrêter, ou de le tuer.

Avant que Ginny ait pu répondre à Hermione, lui dire que pour une fois elle avait tord sur toute la ligne, et que le simple fait de se placer du point de vue de quelqu'un ne signifiait pas forcément qu'on allait se mettre à justifier les moindres choix ou actes de cette personne, Ron débarqua dans le salon pour dire que leur mère était sur le point de faire son fameux chocolat chaud à condition que quelqu'un réveille M Weasley, ou sinon il se réveillerait avec un lumbago d'avoir dormi autant de temps dans le fauteuil.

Quand Ginny regagna son appartement, il était 10h30. Elle leva les protections contre les transplanages intempestifs qui gardaient son appartement, et pu donc transplaner. Avoir vécu là depuis déjà plusieurs années faisait qu'elle connaissait l'endroit parc cœur, et pouvait sans problème se déplacer dans le noir ; elle se dirigea donc, dans la pénombre, jusqu'à son salon.

Elle murmura l'incantation pour allumer les lumières, mais rien ne se produisit. Elle réessaya, mais toujours sans succès. Il devait y avoir un problème avec le système d'éclairage. Elle murmura donc _Lumos_ mais le regretta bien vite.

Là, sur le canapé où elle passait le plus clair de son temps, mangeait, lisait, se trouvait Draco Malfoy.

Ginny eut le souffle coupé et s'écarta de lui, sa baguette à la main, bien dressée face à lui.

Son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi fort. Elle se sentait terrorisée, ses genoux devenaient soudainement fragiles, ses mains tremblaient, et tout son corps était froid. Elle tourna sa baguette du côté du couloir, et tenta de se calmer en envisageant rationnellement les moyens de s'enfuir ainsi que les moyens d'attraper Malfoy.

Pendant ce temps là, Malfoy était toujours assis sur son canapé, complètement nonchalant, et visiblement pas perturbé par la lumière qui émanait de la baguette qui était juste en face de son visage. Il était assis là, avec l'attitude typique d'un aristocrate empreint de charme et d'élégance, ayant l'air d'être précisément là où il devait être, même si pour ça il était entré par effraction dans une maison et était resté assis à attendre qu'elle rentre, visiblement mal intentionné.

Alors que Ginny tentait de calmer ses nerfs, elle étudia Malfoy d'un peu plus près : il était plus mature et plus virile qu'elle ne se le rappelait. Ses cheveux étaient courts et nets, son teint était toujours aussi pâle, mais le visage enfantin et fragile dont elle se souvenait avait laissé la place à un visage d'homme beau et fort, à la mâchoire ferme, aux lèvres sensuelles et aux yeux gris intenses. Il était habillé comme un homme d'influence et riche, avec une robe de sorcier fine, des gants en daim et des chaussures en cuir de dragon. Il n'avait pas sa baguette à la main, mais elle était certainement dans une de ses poches, juste au cas où.

Incapable de supporter ce silence plus longtemps, et voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir parler ou bouger, Ginny décida de parler la première. Après tout, elle était en position de force, chez elle. Elle savait que ce serait de la folie de tenter de lui lancer un sort pour l'attraper sans renforts avec elle. Il avait l'air d'être venu ici bien préparé, et était très largement capable de parer tous ses sorts.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix ferme et assurée, tentant de cacher la peur qu'elle éprouvait.

Malfoy rit, d'un gloussement sardonique et assez déconcertant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? répliqua-t-il.

- Ecoute Malfoy : arrête des jouer. Ou bien tu t'en vas et tu me laisses tranquille, ou bien tu me dis ce que tu veux et pourquoi tu es dans mon appartement.

Malfoy fronça un sourcil.

- D'accord, je m'en vais. J'avais juste pensé que tu aurais des questions à me poser.

- Je n'ai aucune question à te poser alors va-t-en !

Malfoy haussa les épaules et se leva. Il était bien plus imposant debout, son corps grand, musclé, les épaules larges. Il ne s'approcha pas d'elle et resta près du canapé.

- Juste pour que tu le saches, la raison pour laquelle je sais tout ce qui se passe au QG des aurores, est que l'argent achète le pouvoir, surtout aux plus hauts niveaux.

Ensuite, dans le bruissement de sa cape, il disparu, et les lumières se rallumèrent.

Tenant toujours fermement sa baguette dans sa main, Ginny sentit ses jambes se dérober sous le poids de son corps, et tomba sur le plancher, secouée par des spasmes nerveux.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle était toujours en train de se balancer nerveusement tandis que des équipes d'aurores fouillaient partout à la recherche d'indices.

Tonks, qui travaillait ce soir là (comme tous les soirs de pleine lune car Remus n'aimait pas qu'elle reste près de lui dans ces moments là) vint la voir et s'asseoir auprès d'elle dans la cuisine. Elle mit son bras autours des épaules de la jeune aurore.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Ginny hocha la tête.

- Je vais bien, mentit-elle.

- Ginny, c'est normal que tu ailles mal. Nous sommes des aurores, mais nous sommes des humains, pas des super héros.

- Tu ne comprends pas Tonks. J'ai laissé ma peur me paralyser. Non seulement je l'ai laissé filer, mais en plus je n'ai obtenu aucune information sur lui.

- Comme si on pouvait croire n'importe quelle chose qu'il nous dirait.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer à propos des connections qu'il dit avoir au Ministère ?

- Tu l'as dit à Dave, hein ? Il le mettra dans son rapport et Kingsley se penchera sur le problème. Il faut qu'on vérifie ça, même si Malfoy a certainement dit ça pour nous faire perdre du temps en nous entraînant sur une mauvaise piste. Bien que le fait qu'il soit au courant de ta théorie soit vraiment troublant, ajouta Tonks dans un murmure.

Ginny l'avait mise au courant de l'incident avec la note trouvée sur son bureau.

Juste alors, Dave Powers, l'aurore qui dirigeait l'équipe de recherches dans l'appartement de Ginny, entra dans la cuisine.

- On n'a trouvé aucun signe de la présence de Malfoy, ou même de l'effraction. Les alarmes n'ont pas été touchées, et le système d'éclairage n'a pas été saboté.

- Qu'est-ce que vous espériez ? Il était l'homme de confiance de Voldemort, murmura Tonks, d'un ton lugubre.

- Il a peut-être utilisé un portoloin pour venir, suggéra Dave.

- Pour faire un portoloin, il aurait eu besoin d'avoir accès à mon appartement, remarque Ginny.

- Il était peut-être déjà venu avant, proposa Dave.

- Comment ? Sans que Ginny le sache ? songea tout haut Tonks.

Ginny se mit à réfléchir comme Malfoy l'aurait fait.

- Non. Il a du se glisser ici un jour que j'étais là, au moment où je levais les sorts de protection pour laisser entrer le livreur ou n'importe qui d'autre, et repartir juste avant que je ne les remette en place.

Ginny se tourna vers es deux interlocuteurs, qui avaient tous les deux des visages étonnés.

- Quoi ? demanda Ginny, se sentant inconfortable à l'idée d'être ainsi dévisagée.

- ça doit être ça, conclut Tonks. Mais alors ça signifie qu'il t'observe déjà depuis un certain temps.

Ginny eut un frisson à cette idée.

- On va devoir mettre une barrière magique pour protéger l'appartement contre d'autres éventuelles intrusions, dit Tonks.

Dave hocha la tête et sorti de la cuisine pour aller s'en occuper.

- Vu qu'il n'y a aucun signe qui prouve que Malfoy ait été là, est-ce qu'on va tout de même ouvrir un dossier ? demanda Ginny, d'un ton inquiet.

- Le fait qu'il ait été vu suffit pour lancer une recherche. Maintenant, c'est Kingsley qui décide.

Ginny acquiesça.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer, Gin. Je dirais à Kingsley que je t'ai donné la permission d'arriver plus tard, lui dit Tonks.

Ginny entendit les aurores quitter son appartement en utilisant sa cheminée. Dave vint les prévenir que les sorts de protection et la barrière magique avaient été installés. Après quoi, il s'en alla. Ginny dit au revoir à Tonks en lui promettant qu'elle irait tout de suite se coucher après.

Ginny se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre, se débarrassa de ses vêtements et enfila son pyjama. Complètement fatiguée, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Alors qu'elle se glissait sous ses couvertures, elle remarqua quelque chose sur sa table de nuit. Elle saisit alors sa baguette magique de dessous son oreiller, alluma la lampe de sa table de nuit, et eut le souffle coupé à la vue d'une magnifique rose d'un blanc immaculé, placée dans un vase, avec à côté une note sur laquelle elle pouvait lire : _pour toi_.

* * *

- C'est un portoloin, dit Danielle à Ginny le matin suivant, après avoir analysé la rose qu'elle lui avait rapporté.

- Qui emmène où ? demanda Ginny.

Danielle lui lança un regard perplexe tandis qu'il faisait léviter la rose pour la remettre dans le sac des preuves.

- Si seulement je le savais ! Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir : touche le, et tu verras bien où tu atterris.

Ginny secoua la tête face à la franchise de Danielle- elle était assez réputée pour être franche, ainsi que pour être particulièrement douée dans ses analyses. Elle savait manier les charmes les plus durs quand elle travaillait à partir d'échantillons, et pouvait ainsi trouver quantité d'indices qui étaient plus que les bienvenus pour les aurores.

- C'est impossible de trouver des empreintes dessus, hein ?

Danielle fit signe qui oui.

- Un admirateur secret ? demanda-t-elle en rendant la pochette de la preuve à Ginny.

- Si seulement, murmura Ginny. Une dernière chose : tu pourrais voir si l'écriture coïncide avec le billet que je t'ai remis hier ?

Ginny lui tendit le mot qu'elle avait trouvé sur sa table de nuit la veille.

- Hum. Quelqu'un est vraiment accro à toi, plaisanta Danielle.

Ginny lui retourna un sourire sinistre.

- Comme je te l'ai dit : _si seulement_.

Elle ne voulait pas donner trop de détails à Danielle au sujet du dossier Malfoy. Même si Kingsley avait maintenant officiellement ouvert le dossier, il avait donné des ordres très strictes : les aurores sur l'affaire n'avaient le droit de rien dire à personne, ils ne pouvaient même pas s'informer mutuellement de leurs progrès respectifs.

Par ailleurs, Ginny n'avait pas porté au dossier la rose et la note. Elle ne voulait pas que Kingsley en avait personnellement après elle, sinon, pour la protéger, il la retirerait de ce dossier, et, pour Ginny, il n'en était pas question : pas maintenant qu'elle était si proche du but. Le simple fait qu'il ait déjà réussi à pénétrer chez elle, et qu'il ait laissé un mot sur son bureau, avait déjà assez refroidi Kingsley, mais Dave, Tony et Tonks l'avait persuadé de garder Ginny à la tête de l'équipe de recherche étant donné qu'elle était celle qui connaissait le mieux le cas.

C'était après sa pause déjeuner. Elle allait se rendre à une réunion avec les autres aurores an charge du dossier Malfoy, quand Danielle l'avait rattrapé dans le couloir et emmené dans son laboratoire. Elle avait les résultats et les deux écritures coïncidaient- ce qui n'était pas une surprise pour Ginny. Mais Danielle n'avait pas pu trouver l'identité de l'auteur dans la base de donnée des aurores.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, s'exclama Ginny. Nous avons les signatures et des échantillons d'écriture de tous les sorciers dans nos fichiers, surtout ceux des mangemorts.

Ginny savait que tous les mangemorts faisaient partie de la haute société, et que les dons d'argent faits au Ministère par soucis de réputation avaient permis l'enregistrement de toutes leurs écritures. C'était donc déconcertant que Danielle n'ait rien trouvé. Il devait y avoir un échantillon de l'écriture de Malfoy dans les archives.

- Je sais, dit Danielle. Mais il semble que la personne qui a écrit ça n'est enregistrée nulle part.

- Impossible.

Elle s'approcha de Danielle pour lui faire face.

- ce que je vais te dire ne sort pas de cette pièce, d'accord ?

Danielle confirma d'un hochement de tête et se rapprocha de Ginny, attendant.

- Nous pensons que la personne qui a écrit ces notes est Malfoy.

Danielle eut un choc, et se passa nerveusement les doigts dans les cheveux. Elle semblait avoir envie de poser plus de questions, mais elle savait parfaitement quelles étaient les consignes de sécurité et de discrétions qu'il fallait appliquer en toute circonstance.

- Tu veux que je regarde s'il est dans le fichier ?

- Ce serait super.

Plus tard, après la réunion, Ginny retourna dans le bureau pour voir les résultats.

- Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Bon, alors, il est enregistré dans le fichier. Mais il n'y a pas d'empreintes, pas d'échantillons d'écriture, et aucun document écrit de lui dans nos fichiers. Tout ce que je peux trouver, c'est la liste de ses activités en tant que mangemorts, et tous les crimes pour lesquels il est recherché. Rien d'autre. Tout son fichier a été entièrement nettoyé afin qu'on ne puisse pas l'identifier autrement qu'en l'ayant en fasse de nous.

Et ce n'était que le premier obstacle. Les jours suivants, les aurores travaillant sur le dossier ne firent que s'embarquer dans des impasses. L'expression _si près et si loin en même temps_ avait pris un sens nouveau. Même Artie et Tonks avouaient qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré un mangemort aussi méticuleux à cacher ses traces, capable de tisser autant d'intrigues.

Le fait que Kingsley n'ait toujours pas reçu l'autorisation de perquisitionner au manoir Malfoy laissait à penser qu'effectivement, quelqu'un de haut placé faisait tout pour laisser une longueur d'avance à Malfoy. Et le vide du dossier de Malfoy dans les archives était aussi préoccupant : Kingsley, qui avait été mis au courant par Ginny et Danielle, ne savait pas jusqu'où cette affaire remontait.

Dès lors, et puisqu'il n'y avait aucune preuve tangible du fait que Malfoy soit encore en vie, à part le fait que Ginny l'avait vu dans son appartement, c'était quasiment impossible pour les aurores de faire le moindre progrès.

Fatiguée, et convaincue qu'elle s'était embarquée dans un combat qu'elle ne pouvait pas gagner, sortant d'une autre réunion inutile à propos de Malfoy, Ginny se retrouva dans son bureau, à regarder le MUR MALFOY, en se demandant si finalement sa mère n'avait pas eu raison. Si elle s'était un peu plus préoccupée de sa vie privée, elle aurait peut-être au moins un petit ami, ou même un mari, au lieu de quoi elle se retrouvait avec seulement sa carrière, ce qui n'était pas une perspective très réjouissante pour l'instant.

Elle regarda avec lassitude la petite horloge sur son bureau : il était presque onze heure du soir. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle arrive à dormir cette nuit, ce n'était donc pas la peine de rentrer chez elle. A la place, elle décida de mettre un peu d'ordre sur son bureau.

Elle ouvrit son tiroir du haut, et s'arrêta net. Elle avait complètement oublié la rose et la note qui allait avec, et les deux étaient toujours dans le sac à preuves.

Elle les avait rangé là car, même si la rose était effectivement un portoloin, ce n'était pas la peine d'en avertir le reste de l'équipe. D'abord, ça avait été par peur de se retrouvée écartée de l'enquête ; à présent, il lui semblait juste idiot de mettre la rose sous le nez de ses collègues qui avaient passé des jours à chercher le moindre indice en vain. Si Kingsley ou Tonks découvraient cela, elle se retrouverait suspendue pour avoir caché des preuves qui auraient pu les conduire droit à Malfoy. Elle les avait donc caché, en faisant semblant de ne les avoir jamais reçu.

Maintenant qu'elle regardait la rose à travers le sac en plastique, elle se demandait où elle pourrait bien la conduire, si elle l'amènerait jusqu'à la cachette de Malfoy. Pourquoi lui aurai-t-il donné le moyen de le rejoindre ? Pour la tuer ? Pourtant, il en avait eu l'occasion le soir où il avait pénétré dans son appartement ? Que ce serait-il passé si elle avait remis la preuve aux autres aurores et qu'ils s'en étaient servi pour l'avoir ? Comment pouvait-il se montrer aussi sûr de lui pour prendre un tel risque ?

Ginny soupira. Plus elle connaissait Malfoy, plus elle se posait de questions à son sujet. Il était une énigme qui échappait complètement à Ginny pour l'instant, alors qu'elle se targuait de pouvoir se mettre à la place de n'importe qui, et qu'elle avait une étrange habilité à y arriver encore mieux dès qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy.

Elle prit le sac dans sa main et contempla la rose. Elle n'avait rien à perdre maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Si elle utilisait le portoloin et que ça la menait vraiment jusqu'à Malfoy, elle pourrait lui poser toutes les questions qu'elle voulait. Il avait l'air tout à fait disposé à répondre à ses questions l'autre nuit quand elle l'avait vu. Et si elle se retrouvait dans un piège, elle était assez bien entraînée pour retomber sur ses pieds et s'en sortir. Et cette fois, elle avait l'avantage d'être tout à fait préparée à ce qu'elle allait devoir affrontée.

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine, plus par anticipation que par peur, quand elle glissa la main dans le sac pour toucher la rose. Ça se produisit tout de suite. Elle se sentit aspirée, quitta sa chaise, les murs se mirent à tourner autours d'elle, ses doigts étaient accrochés à la tige de la rose, comme par magnétisme, et alors…

Ses pieds heurtèrent le sol, et le portoloin tomba à ses pieds. Elle le rattrapa bien vite pour le mettre dans sa poche. Sa baguette à la main, elle commença à examiner les environs : des étagères remplies de livres couvraient les murs, le feu crépitait dans l'âtre, et un énorme bureau en chêne massif trônait au centre de la pièce.

_**« BIENVENUE AU MANOIR MALFOY » **_

**alors des petites reviews, là, ce serait trop sympa : c'est pas rien cette traduction !! j'espère que vous aimez la fic !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou à tous !! alors : un nouveau chapitre, ça vous tente ? le voilà !! honnêtement, cette traduction devient plus dure que je ne pensais, je sais pas trop si je vais pouvoir garder le rythme. Mais bon, je vais me motiver.**

**Et un grand MERCIIIIIIII à tous mes reviewers !! vous êtes les meilleurs, continuez comme ça, à m'envoyer vos reviews ! et surtout : joyeuses fêtes à tous !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

**Bienvenue au manoir Malfoy**, dit une voix traînante derrière elle.

Ginny se retourna d'un coup, sa baguette dressée, ses nerfs tendus ; elle était prête à parer ou lancer le moindre sort.

Malfoy se tenait là, adossé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, sa baguette visiblement rangée dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier, l'air décontracté et blasé.

- Je t'ai attendu, dit-il en se promenant calmement dans la pièce, ignorant le fait que la baguette de Ginny était toujours pointée dans sa direction.

- J'airais pu venir avec des renforts.

Malfoy prit un siège derrière le bureau.

- j'aurais pu te tuer dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion.

Il eut un petit sourire suffisant, sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et la pointa vers elle avant de la poser sur le bureau.

- Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? demanda-t-elle, se défiant de lui.

- Je n'en avais pas envie, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, un sourire toujours fixé aux lèvres.

Ginny résista à l'envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Si Malfoy n'avait pas été le mangemort le plus recherché et le plus brutal, elle aurait pu le trouver amusant.

- Ecoute, je ne suis pas venue ici pour faire la conversation. Alors, venons en aux choses sérieuses…

- Ma chambre est juste à côté, la coupa Malfoy, non sans un regard amusé, en lui désignant le couloir.

Ginny le regarda, se rapprocha du bureau et, sa baguette toujours pointée dans la direction de Malfoy, déclara d'une voix froide :

- A une époque, la simple idée de coucher avec une sorcière de mon espèce t'aurait rendu malade.

- Les temps changent.

- Pas pour moi. Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé un portoloin capable de m'amener jusqu'ici ?

- Je voulais que tu voies que tu avais raison.

Il se leva de sa chaise et, restant derrière le bureau, désigna de sa main la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

- Ceci est la bibliothèque du manoir Malfoy. Nous sommes six mètres en dessous du sol, et ce n'est qu'une partie de l'immense sous-sol qui s'étend sous le manoir. Personne ne sait qu'une telle installation existe. C'est là que je me suis caché depuis la fin de la guerre.

Ginny contempla la pièce, frappée d'admiration, pas seulement à cause de la l'immensité de la pièce, mais aussi à cause de ce que Malfoy venait de dire. Et cela expliquait l'absence de fenêtres.

Elle était tellement renversée par le fait de découvrir qu'elle avait raison depuis le début, et à tel point perdue dans ses pensées, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Malfoy s'approcher d'elle.

- Maintenant, tu sais à quel point tu me connais bien, murmure-t-il dans le creux de son cou.

Ginny sursauta, prise par surprise et mal à l'aise à cause de cette voix soudain si proche, et de ce souffle dans son cou. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, tout en tendant avec fermeté sa baguette, dirigée contre son torse, mettant ainsi un peu de distance entre eux.

Elle le regardait. Ses mots moins que le fait qu'il soit si proche d'elle l'alarmait. Elle tentait d'avoir le même air détaché que lui, pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse, mais les yeux gris si intenses qui la fixaient semblaient vouloir la percer.

- Je dois partir maintenant, dit-elle sur le ton le plus ferme qu'elle pouvait.

Mais juste au moment où elle allait glisser sa main dans sa poche pour toucher le portoloin qui la ramènerait chez elle, il attrapa vivement sa main et l'attira contre lui. Elle tenta de lutter contre sa prise, dirigea sa baguette contre lui pour lui lancer un sort, mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, il l'avait attiré vers lui et embrassé.

Presque immédiatement, rassemblant toutes ses forces, elle se dégagea de son emprise et s'éloigna de lui, les lèvres en feu à cause du baiser. Complètement abasourdie et outragée par ce qu'il venait de faire, elle leva sa baguette et envoya un rayon de lumière rouge à Malfoy, qui disparut dans le tourbillon de sa robe de sorcier pour réapparaître derrière Ginny.

Ginny était sur ses gardes et prête à se battre : elle envoya un flot de lumière grise contre lui. Mais il disparut encore et réapparut à côté du bureau.

- Une aurore bien entraînée, et c'est tout ce dont tu es capable ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air de faire tellement mieux, répondit-elle avec mépris.

Le visage de Malfoy perdit toute expression, devint un masque froid, ses yeux gris luisant comme si elle avait touché une corde sensible.

Il agita sa baguette : la force du sort qui en émana força Ginny à utiliser le sort du bouclier pour se protéger, et même avec ça elle avait pu sentir passer le pouvoir du sort.

- Tu ne veux pas me tuer, n'est-ce pas Malfoy, ironisa Ginny. Tu es bien au-dessus d'une telle brutalité ?

- Il y a tellement d'autres moyens de détruire une personne, murmura-t-il.

- C'est donc pour ça que tu m'as embrassé ? demanda-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Draco lui sourit.

- C'était motivé par l'impulsion du moment.

Ginny fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'il s'adossait contre le bureau, sa baguette pointée vers le sol. L'idée que Malfoy l'avait embrassé parce qu'il en avait envie était difficile à croire.

- Je ne te crois pas, dit-elle.

- J'en étais sûr. Et que penserais-tu si je te disais que je suis prêt à répondre à toutes tes questions ? Tu aurais un peu plus confiance en moi ?

Il la regarda, l'air sincère, attendant sa réponse.

Ginny ne savait pas quoi dire ou penser. Les choses arrivaient trop vite, elle n'avait pas le temps d'y voir clair. Elle était arrivée au manoir, Malfoy l'avait embrassé, ils s'étaient battus en duel, et maintenant il proposait de répondre à toutes ses questions. Ça faisait un peu trop d'un seul coup.

- Je serais tentée de te laisser une chance, dit-elle avec hésitation.

Malfoy hocha la tête.

- Bien. Viens pour dîner demain soir. On passera à table à sept heures, alors ne sois pas en retard.

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce, ignorant le fait que Ginny était toujours là, complètement perdue à l'idée que Malfoy puisse l'inviter à dîner.

* * *

Le jour suivant, alors qu'elle escortait des Langues-de-plomb à Gringotts, Ginny considérait l'idée de se dessaisir du dossier Malfoy. Mais, comme elle n'avait aucune raison valable à présenter, à part le fait qu'elle avait dissimulé des preuves, ce qui la mènerait tout droit à être suspendue, elle décida que ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées. Elle ne se contentait pas d'aimer son travail, elle vivait pour son travail ; elle ne pouvait donc pas se permettre de le perdre.

De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si cette affaire allait quelque part. Une brève discussion avec Artie, au déjeuner, lui avait révélé qu'aucune avancé n'avait été effectuée.

Qaund elle revint de sa pause déjeuner, Maugrey Fol-Œil l'attendait, visiblement grincheux. En tant que consultant au département des aurores, il venait souvent rendre une petite visite à Ginny pour savoir où en était le cas Malfoy.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette nouvelle mesure de sécurité ?

Il faisait référence au nouveau poste de sécurité qui gardait à présent l'étage où se trouvaient les bureaux des aurores, une mesure décidée par Artie il y avait peu de temps.

- Je pensais que vous, plus que n'importe qui, apprécieriez ?

- Ne joues pas à la plus maligne avec moi, jeune fille. Un aurore a essayé de me fouiller, je lui ai envoyé un sort évidemment.

Ginny ricana. Fol-Œil regarda le Mur Malfoy avec son œil magique.

- Alors, où en es-tu ? demanda-t-il.

- Nulle part, j'en ai peur.

- Kingsley m'a dit que tu dirigeais une enquête officielle sur lui. Ça devrait t'aider à te rapprocher de ton but.

- Est-ce que Kingsley vous a dit que ça faisait déjà cinq jours que Malfoy avait été vu, et que nous n'avions toujours pas d'autorisation de perquisition ?

- Il a mentionné le fait que le bureau du ministre n'était pas très coopératif, mais il m'a dit de venir te voir toi pour les détails.

Ginny lui fit un résumé des derniers évènements et de sa théorie sur la cachette de Malfoy, se gardant bien de mentionner le fait qu'elle devait dîner avec lui le soir même.

Fol-Œil hocha la tête.

- Je sais que c'est dur, mais tu ne dois surtout pas abandonner ! Tu dois l'envoyer derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite. Encore plus que son père. Si on ne le capture pas, Malfoy a assez de pouvoir et d'intelligence pour devenir le prochain **Seigneur des** **Ténèbres**, encore plus destructeur que Voldemort lui-même.

Ginny fixa Fol-Œil, incrédule.

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas un peu exagéré?

- Tu ne devrais même pas me demander ça. Après toutes ces années à l'étudier, tu devrais savoir quelle menace il représente.

Ginny lui donna un verre d'au pour qu'il se calme un peu et le rassura sur le fait qu'elle continuait à travailler sur la cas. Mais, tout en le raccompagnant à la porte, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il devenait de plus en plus paranoïaque en vieillissant.

Cet après-midi là, Ginny eut un autre visiteur : Harry. Il avait fini son entraînement de Quidditch, et Mme Weasley lui avait donné des instructions pour amener Ginny dîner au Terrier ce soir.

- En quel honneur, demanda Ginny.

- Rien de particulier : Ron et Hermione seront là, moi aussi…

- Oh, d'accord, c'est ça l'occasion : tu seras là.

Harry passa la main dans ses cheveux, embarrassé.

- Harry, est-ce que tu ne peux pas dire à ma mère que c'est fini entre nous ? Peut-être que si c'est toi qui lui dit, elle te croira.

- Tu plaisantes, elle risquerait de ne plus jamais m'inviter à dîner, répondit Harry, l'air mortifié.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel.

- De toute façon, elle est prête à te caser avec n'importe quel type. La seule raison pour laquelle elle fait une fixation sur moi, c'est parce que je suis célibataire.

- Alors trouve une petite amie, marries-toi, fais quelque chose bon sang !

- D'accord. Alors, tu viens ce soir.

- Non j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir.

Le mensonge eut un goût amer dans sa bouche, parce que Harry et elle étaient sortis ensemble, mais aussi parce qu'il avait toujours été un très bon ami.

Il sortit donc en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée, et de la chance pour trouver Malfoy.

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ginny s'inquiétait de son apparence. En se regardant dans son miroir, elle aurait voulu être un peu plus jolie. Son apparence ne l'avait gêné, et aucun des garçons avec lesquels elle avait pu sortir ne s'était jamais plaint, mais aucun de ces garçons… et bien aucun de ces garçons n'était Malfoy.

Frissonant à l'idée d'être inquiète à propos de ce que Malfoy pensait d'elle, elle passa sous la douche et laissa l'eau chaude calmer un peu ses nerfs.

C'était le baiser, sans importance en soi, qui avait changé la perception que Ginny avait de lui. Maintenant, il était plus un _homme_ qu'un mangemort à capturer.

Elle se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise quand elle arriva au manoir Malfoy, au moyen du portoloin. Elle était dans la bibliothèque, dont les livres étaient si nombreux, et d'allure si précieuse qu'elle se dit qu'elle aimerait bien avoir le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Ensuite, elle pensa à la réaction qu'aurait Hermione si elle voyait cette pièce, et cela la fit sourire.

Elle fit le tour de l'énorme bureau et s'attarda sur un tableau accroché au mur. C'était une peinture simple mais très belle représentant une jeune fille vêtue d'une riche robe jaune. Elle écrivait à son secrétaire, se retourna et sourit à Ginny avant de se remettre à écrire.

- C'est un Vermeer du XIIe siècle- c'était un peintre hollandais.

Tandis que Malfoy s'approcha d'elle, Ginny ne se retourna pas, mais glissa discrètement sa main dans sa poche où elle avait mise sa baguette, tout en gardant un air absorbé par la peinture.

- Je l'aime bien, murmura Ginny.

Elle se retourna pour voir Malfoy. Il était toujours aussi élégant et raffiné, habillé d'une robe de sorcier blanche qui laissait paraître une chemise impeccablement blanche. Son visage pâle et arrogant était de marbre.

- Il a peint un certain nombre de mes ancêtres. Je vais te montrer.

Il tendit le bras, qu'elle prit ; elle était son invitée après tout, et devait se montrer bien élevée. Il l'emmena dans le couloir, une immense galerie où se trouvaient de nombreux portraits de ses ancêtres, qu'il lui montra : la plupart avaient le teint pâle, des cheveux blonds et des yeux gris, et jetait à Ginny une expression de dédain pour l'intimider.

Après quoi il la mena à la salle à manger, une pièce immense avec une énorme table en son centre et un gigantesque chandelier en cristal pour les éclairer. La table était dressée, avec une nappe en satin ; le couvert était mis pour deux.

Un fantôme maître d'hôtel, que Malfoy présenta sous le nom de Niles, leur désigna leurs sièges. Ginny ne s'était jamais sentie aussi nerveuse et déplacée qu'à cet instant, dans cette pièce si sophistiquée et ostentatoire. Même les serviettes de table étaient frappées des armoiries de la famille Malfoy : un M en italique, entouré d'un serpent, en feuilles d'or.

Malfoy remarqua sa crispation, mais ne fit aucun commentaire alors que Niles apportait le premier plat. Il déposa les assiettes puis sortit de la pièce.

- Tu devrais goûter le vin.

Et c'est ce que Ginny fit, pas seulement parce qu'il lui avait dit, mais aussi parce que ça allait lui calmer les nerfs. Au passage, elle pensa à vérifier qu'elle avait bien bloqué son esprit comme elle avait appris à le faire en cours d'occlumencie pendant sa formation ; Malfoy était réputé pour être un excellent legilimens.

- Il est très bon, dit-elle après avoir pris une gorgée.

Il acquiesça puis prit un air sérieux.

- Je sais que tu as un grand nombre de questions à me poser, mais avant de commencer, j'aimerais établir quelques règles. Pour ce soir, tu peux m'appeler Draco.

- Et comment comptes-tu m'appeler, moi ?

- Ginevra, répondit-il en plongeant ses yeux acier dans les siens.

Elle dû détourner le regard.

- Seconde règle : il y a un certain nombre de questions auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre, alors n'essaye pas de me forcer. Pour les questions auxquelles je peux répondre, je le ferais le plus honnêtement possible.

- D'accord, dit-elle. Tu vis seul ici ?

- La question est facile. Il y a juste moi, Niles, et les elfes de maison.

- Et Parkinson, Goyle et Flint ?

Malfoy s'arrêta de manger et la regarda.

- Alors, c'est vrai, hein ? Tu es aussi intelligente qu'on me l'avait dit. Je n'avais pas pensé que tu découvrirais ça, déclara-t-il, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Ginny lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas rougir.

- C'était vraiment évident que tu étais pour quelque chose dans leurs fuites, dit-elle modestement.

- En fait, tu as tord à propos de Flint. Je me soucis vraiment très peu de ce salaud- pardon pour mon langage- qu'il soit en vie ou qu'il soit mort. C'était un mangemort sans valeur, bien plus intéressé par le fait de tuer que par autre chose. C'est une brute complète, violente, agressive, qui n'utilise presque jamais son cerveau. Un peu comme tante Bella, je crois, tout de passion, pas de nerfs.

Il n'y avait pas d'amertume, ou de malice dans sa voix comme dans son expression. Il se montrait complètement objectif dans les critiques qu'il portait à ses anciens camarades mangemorts.

- Et Parkinson et Goyle ?

- C'était des amis alors je les ai aidé. Sans compter qu'ils pourraient se montrer utiles un jour. Ils ne sont pas en Grande Bretagne. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Goyle est resté un peu ici, au Manoir Malfoy, avant que j'arrange son départ hors du pays. Pansy était à l'étranger tout ce temps. J'ai refusé de la laisser rester ici- parce qu'elle aurait compris une invitation à venir ici comme une invitation à venir dans mon lit, et ça ne m'intéressait vraiment pas, dit-il d'un air perplexe.

Ginny esquissa un sourire.

- Alors quand elle a eu des problèmes d'argent, elle a été trop embarrassée pour venir m'en parler, et tu connais la suite. Elle voulait rester en Angleterre, mais les investigations du Ministère m'ont donné une bonne excuse pour la faire s'en aller.

Ginny le regardait articuler avec éloquence tous ses propos, piquant de temps à autre les aliments dans son assiette avec toute la grâce d'un membre de la haute noblesse, et elle réalisa alors qu'il ne ressemblait à aucun des hommes qu'elle avait connus. Il était définitivement intelligent, et très cultivé. Il était pragmatique, maître de lui-même en toute circonstance, ne laissant aucune place pour la moindre faiblesse, ou la moindre manifestation d'émotion. Tout ce qu'il faisait était calculé et planifié.

- Alors, pourquoi inviter à dîner la personne chargée de le poursuivre ? En quoi cela faisait-il partie de son plan ? Mais Ginny ne posa pas cette question.

- Et peux-tu me dire qui est ta source au Ministère ?

Draco fit une pause, essuyant le coin de sa bouche avec sa serviette.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir répondre à cette question. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que j'ai plusieurs sources au Ministère. Elles sont éparpillées dans plusieurs départements, et n'ont pas toutes des postes importants.

Ginny se mordit les lèvres, désappointée, et surtout découragée à l'idée que Malfoy puisse avoir plus d'une source de renseignements.

- Je suppose que tu les as acheté.

- Comment aurais-je fait autrement, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils soient découverts ?

- Non, répondit-il résolument, presque avec arrogance.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas quitté le pays toi aussi ? demanda-t-elle alors que Niles apportait le deuxième plat.

Une fois que Niles eut quitté la pièce, Draco fit signe à Ginny de commencer à manger, et, tout en faisant de même, il lui répondit.

- C'est chez moi, c'est ma maison, mon pays. Tous mes souvenirs, le sang de mes ancêtres, leur magie, se trouvent ici. J'ai voyagé un peu partout ces dernières années, incognito bien sûr, mais ma maison est ici. Ici, je connais mieux mon chemin, les gens, et je suis relativement en sécurité.

- Quels sont tes futurs plans ?

- Rien de concret pour le moment. Je vis au jour le jour.

Pour une certaine raison, Ginny ne croyait pas qu'il se montrait parfaitement honnête. Un homme comme lui n'était pas du genre à se contenter de vivre au jour le jour. Il devait y avoir un plan, et un but, quelque chose qui le maintenait occuper, quelque chose qui le motivait.

- Est-ce que tu te considères toujours comme un mangemort, lui demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

Il réfléchit à sa question pendant un moment.

- Non, pas vraiment. Plus maintenant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai jamais aimé le fanatisme qui y était associé.

- Est-ce que tu croyais à la cause ? « les sangs purs sont les meilleurs » ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il avec hésitation.

- Pour moi, ça n'a pas de logique.

Draco hocha la tête.

- J'ai été élevé à le penser, et je le crois toujours. Si nous continuons à nous marier entre nous ou à nous mêler avec des sangs-de-bourbe, nous nous éteindrons- c'est un fait. Un autre fait est qu'en fin de comptes, les sangs-purs restent les plus prédisposés à la magie, dit-il calmement.

Ginny essaya d'ignorer le fait qu'il avait employé le mot « sang-de-bourbe », mais lui répliqua tout de même.

- Tu sais que c'est stupide, Draco. Je connais des sorciers bien plus intelligents que de nombreux sorciers.

Malgré la pique qu'elle lui avait lancé, le fait qu'elle utilise son prénom sembla l'adoucir un peu, et il répondit de façon diplomatique.

- Tu as tes convictions, j'ai les miennes.

- Sans compter que Voldemort était un sang-mêlé, tout comme Rogue, continua-t-elle, incapable de s'arrêter.

- C'est certainement la raison pour laquelle ils sont morts à l'heure qu'il est, répliqua-t-il.

Voyant que son argument n'allait nulle part, Ginny suggéra :

- Disons que nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que nous ne sommes pas d'accord.

- C'est ce que je disais.

La conversation glissa alors sur des sujets plus « sérieux », comme le quidditch. Etant donné que Draco n'avait plus souvent la possibilité de sortir, il aimait bien apprendre des nouvelles du monde extérieur de la part des gens qui lui rendaient visite. Il semblait très au courant des progrès de certaines équipes de la première league de quidditch ; Ginny supposa donc qu'il avait des visites régulières. Ils eurent alors une discussion vigoureuse sur quelle équipa allait remporter la coupe cette année, la course étant particulièrement ardue. Pendant ce temps, le plat principal leur fut servi.

Il y eut alors un moment de calme avant que Ginny ne recommence à parler.

- Donc, en fait, pendant toutes ces années, tu as suivis les progrès que je faisais dans mes recherches à ton sujet ?

Draco hocha la tête.

- Depuis que je sais que je suis devenu une sorte de projet spécial pour toi, je garde un œil sur toi.

- Comment tu l'as su ? Tes sources aux Ministère ?

A la surprise de Ginny, Draco fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- Je n'avais pas encore de taupes au Ministère à ce moment-là. Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Les gens étaient tous occupés à reconstruire, à maintenir la paix, et tout en plus, tout le monde pensait que j'étais mort. Et puis un soir où j'étais remonté dans le manoir- j'y vais souvent pour faire un tour et vérifier les lieux- eh bien, je t'ai vu, debout derrière la grille d'entrée. Au début je ne t'ais pas reconnu, mais il faisait encore jour et je pouvais te voir distinctement… disons juste que tes cheveux roux t'ont trahi.

Ginny but une gorgée de vin, l'écoutant parler et savourant son dîner.

- C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à chercher des gens capables de me renseigner sur ce qui se passait dans le monde extérieur, et au Ministère en particulier. Goyle m'a pas mal aidé à trouver des contacts qui me renseigneraient en échange d'argent. De cette façon, je gardais toujours un œil sur toi, et sur les progrès que tu faisais. C'est un de mes contacts qui a laissé le mot sur ton bureau.

- Pourquoi le mot ? Le portoloin ? L'intrusion dans mon appartement ? demanda Ginny, perplexe.

Il n'avait pas fait ça dans la panique mais avait eu le temps d'y réfléchir, puisqu'il était si bien renseigné sur ce qu'elle faisait.

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr.

Il fit une pause et la regarda droit dans les yeux, esquissant un sourire.

- Je te trouvais plutôt intrigante. C'est peut-être pour ça.

Ginny sourit, amusée. Si elle n'y prenait pas garde, elle allait complètement se faire avoir par lui. Elle voulait être le plus loin possible de Malfoy, pour que la sensation de son cœur battant plus vite quand elle le regardait puisse s'arrêter.

- Donc, tu m'as invité à dîner parce que je suis intrigante ?

- Cet endroit est vide et très ennuyeux, alors j'ai pensé que tu ferais un excellent compagnon pour le souper.

- Pas pour faire de moi une de tes sources ? demanda-t-elle, pleine de méfiance.

Draco lui lança un regard incrédule ainsi qu'un sourire amusé.

- Toi ? Une griffondor aurore et moralisatrice ? Je ne tirerais jamais rien de ça.

Le mépris dans sa voix était si évident que cela irrita Ginny.

- Je ne vois rien de mal à être une griffondor aurore et moralisatrice. C'est bien mieux que d'être un serpentard mangemort et sans cœur, répliqua-t-elle.

Draco la fixa intensément, ce qui la fit sentir vulnérable en même temps que très embarrassée à l'idée de se laisser déstabiliser aussi facilement par un Draco Malfoy aussi maître de lui-même.

- Tu ne devrais pas toujours porter ton cœur en étendard, Ginevra. Tu seras facilement blessée, lui dit-il, une certaine gravité raisonnant dans ses mots.

Ginny ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Ils finirent leur repas en silence, avant de passer dans le salon pour le dessert.

Le salon était grandiose, comme on pouvait s'y attendre dans le Manoir Malfoy. Il y avait là des peintures, des sculptures, un énorme canapé et des fauteuils avec une petite table sur laquelle se trouvait le café, et une énorme cheminée, ce qui était bienvenu dans cette pièce souterraine.

De ce que pouvait voir Ginny, le Manoir Malfoy n'était pas aussi effrayant et glauque que ne l'avait été le 12 square Grimmaud avant qu'Harry n'y emménage et ne fasse des aménagements. Il n'y avait pas de têtes d'elfs accrochées aux murs en guise de décoration, et les tables n'étaient pas supportées par des pieds de trolls. Au contraire, le manoir était richement décoré avec beaucoup de goût, même si des générations de sorciers adeptes de la magie noire s'y étaient succédés.

Ginny s'assit sur le canapé, tandis que Draco s'installait sur une chaise à côté. Il s'assit, croisant ses jambes, de cette classieuse manière qui lui était si propre.

Ginny croisa les jambes, mal à l'aise, sachant que Draco la fixait. Il l'étudiait : ses cheveux qu'elle avait laissé détachés, les mèches qui encadraient son visage, ses boucles d'oreilles en perle, et la robe couleur émeraude qu'elle portait.

Niles apparut alors avec le dessert. Alors que Draco se servit un peu de vin des elfs, Ginny fit apparaître pour elle-même une tasse de chocolat chaud.

- Est-ce que je peux la voir ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Il la regarda et compris aussitôt de quoi elle parlait.

- Je suis sûr que tu en as déjà vu de nombreuses fois, dit-il.

Elle hocha les épaules, et but une gorgée de chocolat.

- Oui, c'est vrai, mais…

Elle ne finit pas ce qu'elle voulait dire : _je n'ai jamais vu la tienne_.

Il sembla comprendre car il se leva de son siège et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Si proche de lui, elle pouvait sentir son aftershave, une odeur de musque très masculine, et elle sut immédiatement qu'elle se souviendrait toute sa vie de cette senteur unique.

Il défit les boutons de sa chemise à son poignet gauche, et remonta sa manche, révélant ainsi la marque des ténèbres sur son avant-bras. Elle la contemple, la marque noire contrastant avec la peau si pâle.

- J'ai toujours pensé que c'était stupide, murmura-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Marquer les membres de son groupe pour être sûr qu'ils viendraient chaque fois qu'il les appellerait montrait bien que Voldemort avait conscience de leur peu de loyauté. Pas comme Dumbledore qui a réussi à me faire reculer, _moi_, face à l'idée de le tuer.

- Donc tu penses que Dumbledore était meilleur que Voldemort ?

- Non, ils avaient tous les deux leurs points forts et leurs points faibles.

- Si tu n'aimais pas Voldemort ni la façon dont ses mangemorts se comportaient, pourquoi es-tu resté si longtemps un mangemorts ?

- Je crois en sa cause, répondit-il simplement.

Ginny hocha la tête, découragée par le fossé qui les séparait sur leurs idéaux respectifs.

Elle regarda encore la marque sur son avant-bras, et, presque hypnotisée, sa main toucha la marque avec précaution. Elle l'entendit alors respirer un peu plus fort, alors qu'elle traçait du bout de ses doigts les empreintes de la marque sur sa peau.

Elle sentait la chaleur de son souffle dans son cou. Il murmura alors d'une voix rauque :

- Est-ce que tu me jetterais encore un sort si j'essayais de t'embrasser ?

Elle le regarda alors, déstabilisée par sa question et le fait qu'il soit aussi proche d'elle. Elle pouvait voir les très fines cicatrices sur son visage et sur son cou, probablement datant de la guerre.

Elle repensa alors à tous les gens qu'il avait tué, des gens qu'elle avait connu-Colin Creevey, Susan Bones, et tellement d'autres encore. Elle repensa à son attaque contre Harry, en sixième année, dans le Poudlard Express. Elle se souvenait de toutes ses insultes, et tous les mauvais tours contre son frère, Harry, Hermione, et même elle.

Elle avait ses souvenirs, mais aussi tout ce qu'elle savait de sa vie d'adulte : le sang sur ses mains, les ténèbres qui l'entouraient, son cœur probablement fait de pierre, son avant-bras marqué par le mage noir- et tout d'un coup, elle eut un éclair et sut qu'elle le voulait.

- Je pense que je peux résister à l'envie de me servir de ma baguette, murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit et pencha sa tête vers la sienne, de telle manière qu'elle put sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres avant que ne viennent se poser ses lèvres. Pour quelqu'un réputé pour être brutal et froid, son baiser était tout sauf ça. Il était doux, langoureux et tendre. Ginny n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un comme lui pourrait l'embrasser comme ça.

Quand il la toucha, ce fut comme des pétales sur sa peau, et elle imaginait une oasis au milieu du désert, verte et fraîche. Quand sa main s'attarda dans ses cheveux, elle vit une douzaine de colombes blanches perdues dans le ciel, leurs ailes battant aussi fort que son cœur dans sa poitrine.

Alors qu'il se sépara d'elle, retirant ses lèvres, elle laissa échapper malgré elle un souffle de désir. Mais Draco ne lui fit pas de sourire moqueur comme elle s'y était attendue. A la place, il la contempla avec un regard indéchiffrable, ses yeux gris semblables à des lacs de mercure.

- Je crois que tu devrais y aller.

Ginny se demanda pourquoi il la repoussait si soudainement, après s'être conduit comme il venait tout juste de la faire, après l'avoir embrassé.

- Je pense que c'est une excellente idée, déclara-t-elle en se levant abruptement.

Il se leva lui aussi.

Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser gentiment sur la joue.

Elle lui sourit, un peu hésitante, puis glissa sa main dans sa poche pour toucher les pétales de la rose.

**Ça y est !!! le chapitre est fini. Place au prochain !!! une petit review d'encouragement serait vraiment super, merci !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alors, voilà le nouveau chapitre ; désolé : je sais que j'ai mis trooooop de temps pour le faire, mais la traduction est devenue un peu plus dure, et j'ai pas eu trop le temps.**

**Merci surtout à tous les reviewers : ça fait trop plaisir, et c'est vraiment pour vous que je veux finir la fic !**

* * *

C'est en rentrant chez elle que Ginny prit conscience du temps qu'elle avait passé au manoir Malfoy : il était onze heures du soir.

Encore agitée et confuse, Ginny décida d'aller au seul endroit où elle serait sure d'être accueillie à cette heure tardive : chez Ron et Hermione, près du village de Préaulard.

Elle se changea et mit son habituelle robe en coton, enfila son manteau, et transplana aux abords du village des sorciers. Remontant son col pour protéger son visage de l'air froid de la nuit, elle prit le chemin venteux qui menait dans la campagne environnante de Préaulard.

Tandis qu'elle marchait sous le regard des étoiles, elle prit un grand bol d'air pur et rafraîchissant, espérant pouvoir ainsi mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées. Après ce qui s'était passé dans la soirée, Ginny pensait que tout était envisageable. Elle s'attendait à faire un pas de plus et à se rendre compte que des constellations tourbillonnaient autour de ses pieds. Elle pourrait suivre le chemin du cottage jusqu'à la fin du sentier et finalement tomber dans un ravin.

Elle frappa à la porte et attendit patiemment. Ce fut Ron qui ouvrit la porte, habillé d'un pantalon et d'un pull, ce qui indiquait qu'il n'était pas encore allé se coucher.

- ça alors. Pour une surprise ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant, avant de la prendre dans ses bras puis de l'inviter à entrer.

La maison était juste parfaite pour un couple - un salon très confortable, une salle à manger, une cuisine et deux chambres.

- Mione, devine qui est là ? cria Ron alors qu'il aidait Ginny à enlever son manteau et le posait à côté.

Hermione sortit de la cuisine, son visage se fendant d'un large sourire dès qu'elle vit Ginny.

- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut le plaisir ? demanda-t-elle avant d'en profiter pour prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras, étant donné que Ginny avait rarement le temps de venir leur rendre visite.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

- Eh bien, demain c'est samedi alors je me suis dit que je pourrais aller tard au travail et prendre un peu de repos ce soir.

- Finalement, tu te rends enfin compte que travailler tout le temps sans t'amuser te fait ressembler à une fille ennuyeuse, plaisanta Ron.

- On était justement en train de faire des gaufres pour grignoter un peu. Ça te dit ? demanda Hermione en retournant dans la cuisine.

Ginny acquiesça, se sentant soudainement affamée malgré le dîner de quatre heures qu'elle avait pris un peu plus tôt.

Elle fit comme chez elle et s'assit sur un des tabourets de bar qu'il y avait au comptoir de la cuisine, à côté de Ron, tandis qu'Hermione faisait des gaufres à la manière moldue. Elle préférait faire la cuisine de façon moldue, et Ron avait abandonné toute idée de réussir un jour à la convaincre de faire autrement.

- Tu avais un rendez-vous ce soir ? demanda Ron.

Ginny cligna des yeux, avant de se souvenir de l'excuse qu'elle avait donné à Harry et hocha positivement la tête.

- Eh bien, juste pour que tu le saches, maman est un peu agacée que tu ne sois pas venue dîner ce soir, tout spécialement après que Harry lui a dit que c'était parce que tu avais du travail.

Ginny soupira.

- Maman est toujours agacée à cause de moi, Ron.

- C'est parce qu'elle veut que tu passes moins de temps à travailler. Elle veut juste que tu sois heureuse, répondit Hermione avec bienveillance.

- Mariée tu veux dire, répondit sombrement Ginny.

Ron et Hermione partirent d'un éclat de rires.

- Alors, comment va le travail ? Où en sont les recherches sur Malfoy ? demanda Ron.

Il avait été profondément fier d'elle quand elle lui avait dit pour la première fois qu'elle projetait de traquer Malfoy et de l'enfermer à Azkaban, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une jeune aurore. Il haïssait Malfoy avec furie, à la différence de Harry qui se sentait désolé pour lui.

Pour autant que Ron était concerné, Malfoy pouvait bien avoir été forcé à devenir un mangemort, mais il était quand même attiré du côté de la magie noire par son sang, et rien ne pourrait jamais changer ça. Ses meurtres de sang froid et son important statut dans la hiérarchie des mangemorts avaient confirmé les suspicions de Ron.

Heureusement Hermione était trop occupée à disposer les gaufres dans les assiettes quand Ron avait posé cette question. Ginny évita son regard et haussa simplement les épaules.

- Nos derniers progrès remontent déjà à quelques temps.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu comptes abandonner, demanda Ron, visiblement inquiet.

Hermione déposa leurs assiettes de gaufres juste devant eux, avec du sirop d'érable dessus, prenant place sur le tabouret en face d'eux.

- Je ne suis pas sure, vraiment. Peut-être, dit Ginny.

Hermione prit la parole.

- Tu disais que tu n'arrêterais pas tant que Malfoy ne serait pas sous les verrous. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

Ginny espéra qu'Hermione n'était pas aussi lucide et perspicace.

- Il y a des choses plus importantes dans la vie, je suppose.

Ron semblait avoir du mal à accepter que Ginny abandonne la chasse de Malfoy.

- Tu es la seule qui puisse le faire, Gin.

_Non,_ pensa Ginny,_ je suis la seule qui a pris la peine de le chercher alors que tout le monde disait que c'était impossible. _

* * *

_Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai fait une erreur en utilisant le portoloin pour aller voir Draco, et ensuite en dînant avec lui et en le laissant m'embrasser ? _C'était la question que Ginny voulait poser à Hermione, plus tard quand elles allèrent prendre place dans le salon, laissant à Ron le soin de faire la vaisselle dans la cuisine.

Elle était sa meilleure amie, pratiquement sa sœur, la personne qui connaissait ses peurs mieux qu'elle-même. Ginny voulait tout lui raconter de ce qui était arrivé avec Malfoy, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas. C'était son secret, l'un de ceux qu'elle se devait de garder sous la peau, là où ça brûlait.

- Un gallion pour tes pensées, dit Hermione, l'enlevant à sa rêverie.

Ginny soupira et tourna son regard vers elle, ses lèvres s'étirant en un maigre sourire.

- J'étais juste en train de penser à certains des choix que j'ai fait dans ma vie, et je me demande si ce sont les bons.

Hermione ne la pressa pas avec des détails.

- C'est trop tard pour les regrets, non ? Et puis de toute façon, les choses arrivent toujours pour une raison, murmura-t-elle avec sagesse.

Les rideaux du salon s'agitèrent sous le souffle de l'air nocturne, caressant le visage de Ginny d'une manière qui lui rappelait les lèvres de Draco sur les siennes. Elle s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre, respira la douce odeur sucrée qui venait de chez Honeyducke, et se demanda comment Draco avait pu passer autant de temps sous terre, sans la moindre fenêtre.

Ginny avait été tellement sûre de sa vie : se lever, faire du café, aller au travail, aller en mission, déliliter un périmètre, mener l'enquête, chercher des preuves, les raids, ecrire les rapports, participer aux réunions, mais par-dessus tout faire la part des choses : les mangemorts que l'on chasse sont l'incarnation du mal, et les gens que l'on aime sont bons et gentils. Noir ou blanc, pas de gris.

Et à présent, tout son petit monde rationnel dérivait hors de son orbite, et tout devenait imprévisible.

Alors qu'elle observait Ron marcher à travers la pièce pour venir embrasser sa femme avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé à ses côtés, elle espéra un bref moment avoir la même assurance qu'Hermione. Elle voulait savoir ce qui allait arriver. Elle aurait voulu ne pas être enfermée dans le doute.

Elle finit par passer la nuit chez eux et partit après un bon petit déjeuner que Ron lui avait fait. Elle transplana à son appartement pour prendre une douche et se changer avant d'aller au travail.

* * *

Le quartier général des aurores était plutôt calme et désert le week end, mais Kingsley était quand même à son bureau.

Elle y entra et resta debout devant le bureau, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre dans l'attente qu'il fasse attention à elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ginny ? demanda-t-il avec patience.

- Je voudrais que tu me retires du dossier Malfoy, lança-t-elle d'un seul coup.

Kingsley la regarda comme si elle était possédée.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit…

- Je sais ce que tu as dit. Mais _pourquoi_ ? demanda-t-il d'un air perplexe.

- Je pense que je suis trop investie émotionnellement dans ce cas.

Elle espérait que son excuse suffirait et ferait une bonne raison.

Kingsley fronça les sourcils.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas parce que tu es dans l'impasse au niveau de tes recherches. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à baisser les bras.

Elle se mit aussitôt sur la défensive.

- Non, vraiment c'est pas ça. C'est juste que j'ai passé plusieurs années à essayer de trouver Dra… Malfoy, à tout étudier de lui pour le connaître par cœur, et ça m'a trop rapproché de lui, psychologiquement je veux dire. Et ça pourrait affecter le cas.

Kingsley l'observa pendant une minute.

- Je crois que c'est un risque que je peux me permettre. Tu restes sur l'enquête Malfoy. Tu es un de nos meilleurs aurores Ginny, et tu connais Malfoy mieux qye personne.

Sa décision était prise. Ginny tenta tout de même de se défendre.

- Mais…

Il la coupa.

- C'est un ordre.

Ginny savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas désobéir. Elle sortit du bureau. Il n'y avait aucune fuite possible dans cette situation, et le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire était juste d'éviter Draco et se concentrer sur son enquête.

La première chose qu'elle fit fut de brûler la rose ainsi que la note qui avait été laissée avec. La deuxième fut d'appeler tout le monde, dès lundi matin, pour une réunion spéciale dans le bureau de Tonks, qui était le seul assez grand pour tous les contenir.

Quand tous les aurores furent réunis, Artie commença par dire qu'il avait bien réfléchi pendant le week end, et qu'il avait une idée.

En toute logique, Malfoy n'avait pas pu survivre toutes ces années sans argent. Même si une réserve existait au manoir Malfoy, il lui fallait tout de même accéder au coffre familial à Gringotts de temps à autres. (L'équipe travaillait désormais sur l'hypothèse que Malfoy se cachait bien au manoir, bien que Ginny ne puisse pas le prouver ni révéler qu'elle s'y était effectivement rendue.) Etant donné qu'il ne pouvait y aller lui-même ni envoyer des elfs de maison à sa place, quelqu'un à Gringotts devait l'aider, quelqu'un qui retirait l'argent pour lui…

- Et lui amener ensuite l'argent au manoir, compléta Ginny, en échangeant un regard triomphant avec Artie, qui acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

- C'est très ingénieux artie, mais comment faire pour trouver la taupe à Gringotts ? demanda Tony.

- Les cassettes de sécurité, répondit Tonks.

- Bien sûr, dit Dave, chaque chambre forte à Gringotts est équipée d'une caméra qui filme vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Ils les ont installées pendant la guerre.

- On a besoin d'un mandat pour les avoir, souligna Ginny.

- Non, dit Artie. On peut aller directement voir les Gobelins. Pour eux, une lettre du Ministre en personne ne veut rien dire. Dans leur banque, ils sont les seuls maîtres.

Il avait déjà rencontré ce petit problème pour avoir des cassettes de sécurité dans l'affaire Parkinson.

- Je m'en charge alors, proposa Dave.

- Je viens avec toi, dit Tony.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour dans le bureau de Tonks. Dave et Tony avaient miraculeusement réussi à convaincre les Gobelins de leur confier les cassettes de sécurité du coffre Malfoy. Danielle les avait rejoint avec son équipement, qu'elle avait installé sur toute la surface du bureau de Tonks pour étudier les cassettes.

- J'ai quelque chose, s'exclama-t-elle après un bon moment.

Le reste de l'équipe, assis autour en attendant la suite, sursauta d'un coup. Elle leur montra alors les images d'un homme d'âge moyen, chauve et portant des lunettes, qui rentrait dans le coffre Malfoy puis en ressortait avec une bourse bien pleine de gallions.

- Et regardez ça.

Danielle leur montra à tous d'autres images, d'une cassette différente. Cette fois, un homme décharné et portant la barbe était en train de pénétrer dans le coffre pour en retirer de l'argent.

- C'est quelqu'un de différent à chaque fois, dit-elle finalement après avoir fait le tour de tous les enregistrements.

- On pourrait essayer de passer les images au détecteur de polynectar pour voir si c'est la même personne en dessous, suggéra Tonks.

- ça prendre un jour ou deux, leur dit Danielle.

Des murmures de frustration accompagnèrent sa réponse.*

Après que Tony, le playboy du département, lui promit de l'emmener au bal du ministère si elle leur donnait les résultats pour le lendemain, Danielle accepta de travailler toute la nuit pour effectuer les tests.

Ginny, Dave et Tonks en riaient encore en reparlant de ça quand ils se séparèrent et qu'elle entra dans son bureau.

Mais sa bonne humeur s'envola immédiatement quand elle entra dans son bureau ? Là, sur son bureau, était posée une note écrite de la main de Draco. Elle n'avait plus eu de signe de lui depuis leur dîner ensemble, jeudi dernier. Mal à l'aise, elle s'empara du morceau de parchemin et le lu.

_Ginerva,_

_Ce serait un plaisir pour moi que tu te joignes à moi pour dîner ce soir au Manoir Malfoy._

_Draco_

Ginny n'hésita pas. Avant qu'elle ne perde ses esprits et ne s'abandonne à ses dangereuses pensées, d'un coup de baguette elle brula la note. Tandis qu'elle la regardait se réduire en cendres, elle se demanda soudain pourquoi elle avait l'impression que c'était son coeur qui était en train de brûler et pas un simple bout de papier.

Le reste du week end ne fut pas mieux. Le jour suivant, Danielle revint avec les résultats. Elle avait l'air terriblement perplexe. Elle n'avait pas vu la moindre trace d'une autre personne sur les images : il y avait donc à chaque fois un homme différent dans le coffre Malfoy. Pour ajouter à l'énigme, chaque fois qu'elle avait rentré les visages de tous ces hommes dans les bases de données du ministère et de Gringotts, elle n'avait trouvé aucune réponse. Aucun de ces hommes n'existait nulle part.

Ginny avait alors pensé qu'il s'agissait peut-être de différents moldus sous le sort de l'imperius. Dans ce cas, Malfoy devait avoir un contact qui travaille à Gringotts, et qui pouvait soumettre les moldus au sortilège, les diriger jusqu'au coffre, auquel le contact avait accès et où les moldus prennaient l'argent pour le donner ensuite au contact qui le rendait à Malfoy e allant le rejoindre an manoir. De cette façon, Malfoy était sûr que son contact ne pouvait pas être soupçonné.

Un plan pour mettre le coffre Malfoy sous surveillance caméra vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec deux aurores de confiance stationnés à côté fut mis en suspend à cause de la répugnance des Gobelins à coopérer. Cela renforça le débat dans l'équipe pour savoir si un des gobelins était du côté de Malfoy.

Dans le milieu de la semaine, Kingsley leur apporta des nouvelles : le ministère ne leur accordait pas de mandat car il n'y avait pas assez de preuves, à part le témoignage de Ginny que Malfoy avait pénétré dans son appartement. Toute l'équipe était scandalisée et avait fait appel auprès du Magenmagot, qui leur accordait une audience la semaine d'après.

L'un dans l'autre ça avait encore été une semaine stérile pour le cas Malfoy, et Ginny était déterminée à se vider un peu la tête et à aller s'amuser et détendre au bal du ministère, auquel tous les aurores étaient conviés.

Elle s'y amusa beaucoup, même si elle avait un peu trop bu, mangé, ri avec Dave quand ils avaient surpris Tiny et Danielle en train de s'embrasser derrière la scène. Elle avait aussi croisé son frère Percy, auquel elle ne faisait toujours pas confiance malgré sa réconciliation avec la famille. Elle avait dansé un peu avec Tony et Dave, discutté avec Rémus et Tonks, embarrassé Dave à propose de la fille qui l'accompagnait, une petite brune un peu idiote quine savait pas en quoi consistait le travail d'un aurore.

Quand elle transplana devant l'entrée de son immeuble, elle était de meilleure humeur que jamais. Elle était un peu éméchée, c'est vrai ; et elle chancela un peu en montant les escaliers jusqu'à son appartement.

- Fais attention, murmura quelqu'un derrière elle alors qu'elle avait déjà réussi à monter plusieurs marches.

Elle se retourna, remarqua une silhouette dans le noir en bas de l'escalier, puis un nuage passa dans le ciel, laissant la pleine lune briller et illuminer le visage de Draco Malfoy.

Elle trébucha sur une marche avant de s'agripper à la rampe pour se redresser, et sortit sa baguette en la pointant sur lui.

Il eut un petit rire, et monta quelques marches pour arriver à son niveau.

- Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade, fit-il en montrant la baguette qu'elle tenait fermement dans sa main.

Mais Ginny continua de pointer sa baguette dans sa direction, tout en montant les escaliers pour s'éloigner de lui. Elle ne répondit pas ; elle pensait. Il fallait qu'elle désarme le sort de protection de son appartement le temps d'y entrer et ensuite elle devait le remettre, le tout en moins d'une minute pour que Draco n'ait pas le temps de l'attraper et de transplaner avec elle.

Il stoppa à une marche d'elle tandis qu'elle avait atteint le palier de son appartement.

- Qu'est-ce qui a changé, Ginerva ? demanda-t-il de sa voix si calme et si tranquille. Cela lui rappelait la façon dont il l'avait embrassé.

Tout d'un coup, comme un torent brisant un barrage, la fatigue émotionnelle qu'elle avait ressentie toute la semaine (lui résister, résister à ses sentiments pour lui, cacher ce qu'elle savait à ses collègues, tenter de faire ce qu'il fallait en essayant à tout prix de trouver des preuves pour l'envoyer à Azkaban), finalement tout ça l'envahit et ses défenses volèrent en éclats.

Alors, quand il s'approcha d'elle et mis ses bras autour d'elle, elle n'arriva pas à trouver une seule raison pour l'en empêcher.

Il l'embrassa là, avec une passion féroce, comme si il avait voulu l'embrasser depuis des siècles et ne pouvait plus supporter d'attendre plus longtemps. La pensée qu'il la voulait si fort fit défaillir Ginny.

Elle ne se rappelait pas, par la suite, comment elle avait quand même réussi à lever les sortilèges et à transplaner dans son appartement avec lui. Elle était incapable d'avoir la moindre pensée rationnelle. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était de ressentir : ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue enlacé avec la sienne, son corps musclé pressé contre le sien tandis qu'il la menait jusqu'à sa chambre, jusqu'à son lit.

Elle aurait dû l'arrêter à ce moment là, le repousser et lui dire « non », le regarder droit dans les yeux et lui dire qu'il allait trop loin. C'est ce qu'elle avait toujours fait avec les garçons, à part Dean, parce qu'elle avait absolument voulu savoir de quoi il s'agissait de puisqu'elle était une adolescente curieuse, et Harry parce qu'elle l'avait aimé.

Pourtant, le désir, à la fois pur et intenable, contrôlait tous ses sens, et, à ce moment précis, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était d'être complètement noyée sous une pluie de baisers, et de se coller à lui comme s'il était sa seconde peau.

Alors qu'ils entraient dans son lit, complètement nus, il murmura à son oreille :

- Savais-tu que les femmes préfèrent qu'on leur fasse l'amour dans leur lit ?

- C'est pour ça que tu es venu ?

Elle eut le souffle coupé quand sa main s'empara fermement de son sein droit.

- Un homme n'attend pas une femme dehors pendant deux heurs à moins qu'il ne veuille quelque chose d'elle.

Il soupira sur la peau de son cou.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Ginny respirait difficilement maintenant que sa bouche suivait le même chemin que sa main.

Il fit une pause, la regarda dans les yeux, ses yeux gris plus brillants que jamais grâce au clair de lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre.

- Je te veux toi, dit-il doucement. Mais l'intensité du besoin dans sa voix et son regard frappèrent Ginny.

_Ça c'est un homme qui sait ce qu'il veut et qui ne joues pas_, pensa Ginny. _C'est exactement le genre d'homme que j'ai toujours recherché._

Il prit son temps avec elle, à goûter et toucher chaque partie de son corps d'une manière toute langoureuse qui l'amenait de plus en plus près du plaisir, avant de finalement la pénétrer.

Et tandis qu'il bougeait en elle, Ginny pensait à un conte de fées, à une maison avec un jardin, à des enfants avec des cheveux blonds et des yeux couleur chocolat, elle pensait qu'elle voulait se réveiller chaque matin dans les bras de Draco.

Quand ils eurent fini, elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se lève, s'habille et la quitte comme ça, mais il resta au lit à ses côtés, respirant profondément et regardant le plafond l'air de réfléchir à quelque chose.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Ginny, se tournant dans le lit pour lui faire face.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue dîner lundi ? demanda-t-il en évitant sa question.

Ginny bloqua son esprit avant de répondre.

- J'avais du travail, mentit-elle.

Voulant changer de sujet de conversation, elle reprit :

- Alors, comment fais-tu ?

Elle faisait référence à l'accès au coffre fort de Gringotts.

- Comment je fais quoi ? demanda Draco, en s'appuyant sur son coude pour la regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis sûre que tu dois savoir de quoi je parle.

- Oh. Gringotts.

Il fit semblant de comprendre seulement maintenant de quoi elle parlait.

- Comment tu penses que j'ai fait ? demanda-t-il en retournant la question.

Ginny exposa son hypothèse. Un petit sourire suffisant apparu sur les lèvres de Draco et il fit oui de la tête. Ses yeux, pourtant, étaient totalement sérieux.

- Tu ne peux pas me dire qui est ton contact à Gringotts, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Même pas si c'est un sorcier ou un gobelin.

- Je m'y attendais.

Il tortilla une mèche de cheveux roux autour de ses doigts.

- J'ai toujours détesté ta couleur de cheveux.

- Et maintenant ?

- Je suppose que ça m'est égal.

Il reposa sa main sur son oreiller, à côté d'elle, avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Quand Ginny se réveilla, le lendemain matin, elle était contente que ce soit samedi et qu'elle n'ait pas à se lever pour aller travailler. Elle observa Draco dormir, son visage pâle, ses traits si fins, ses muscles bien dessinés, son buste se soulevant à chaque respiration, et elle décidé qu'elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau et de parfait.

Elle ne sentait aucun remord à propos de la nuit dernière. Tout ce qu'il y avait en elle, c'était le désir, déferlant comme une vague dans son ventre tandis qu'elle traçait avec ses doigts les contours de sa mâchoire.

Il ne bougeait même pas, ses paupières ne bougeant qu'à cause du rêve qu'il faisait. Il avait l'air tellement plus jeune, presque comme le garçon dont elle avait l'habitude de se moquer à Poudlard. Elle n'aurait pas pensé à l'époque qu'elle se réveillerait un jour dans le même lit que Draco.

Puis, tout d'un coup, comme une pensée abstraite qui se matérialisait soudain devant ses yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait le tuer maintenant, si elle le voulait. Elle tendit la main vers sa robe, par terre à côté de son lit, et se saisit de sa baguette.

Elle se retourna vers lui, plaça le bout de la baguette au dessus de son cœur. Elle se demanda si elle pourrait vraiment le faire, si elle pouvait réellement le tuer.

- Tu ne peux pas.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en même temps qu'il prononça ces mots. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux.

- Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? demanda Ginny bien qu'elle savait qu'il avait utilisé la legilimencie pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Elle n'avait pas bloqué son esprit à temps.

D'un mouvement fluide, il la renversa contre le lit. Il lui prit sa baguette des mains et la jetta dans la pièce. Ses pupilles étaient dilattées, et ses yeux ressemblaient à des lacs d'argent, exactement comme quand il l'embrassait ou lui faisait l'amour.

« Je suis toi » murmura-t-il alors que sa main descendait le long de son ventre. « Tu es moi ». Ses doigts parcouraient avec douceur le creux de ses reins, la faisant déjà soupirer. « Si tu me tues, c'est une partie de toi que tu tues ». Puis il lui fit l'amour encore une fois.


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre de cette traduction. Attention ! Bientôt la fin !**

**Merci aux très fidèles et très patients lecteurs, ainsi qu'à tous les reviewers. Ça fait choooood au cœur, merci !**

* * *

_Comment sait-on qu'on est tombée amoureuse ?_ C'était la question qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans la tête de Ginny depuis déjà quelques semaines.

Si ça consistait à désirer toujours la même personne à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit, sentir que son cœur est sur le point d'exploser chaque fois qu'il nous touche, sentir une paix délicieuse juste en posant sa tête contre son épaule… alors là oui, Ginny était irrévocablement amoureuse de Drac Malfoy.

Il y avait une intensité puissante et chaude qu'ils partageaient tous les deux, quelque chose que Ginny n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Peut-être parce que toutes ses précédentes relations avaient eu lieu alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une adolescente, quand les garçons concernés étaient plus des amis que des amants, et étaient aussi jeunes et inexpérimentés qu'elle l'était elle-même.

Pourtant, quand ils étaient allongés tous les deux, après des heures de passion, elle se sentait en sécurité dans ses bras pendant qu'ils parlaient ou même parfois profitaient simplement du silence.

Quand ils montaient sur le toit de son immeuble, couverts par la nuit, et qu'il lui montrait toutes les constellations, même Scorpius celle qui pique le plus vite et fait le plus mal, Ginny se sentait au calme, contente d'être avec lui, à ses côtés.

Au bout de quelques temps, la seule chose qui pouvait lui permettre de trouver le sommeil était le rythme de son souffle, et les battements de son coeur quand sa tête reposait sur son buste.

Elle avait finalement compris ce que Harry voulait dire quand il parlait de trouver quelqu'un qui soit votre plus grande source de réconfort. Parce que c'était exactement ce que Draco représentait pour elle.

Il l'écoutait vraiment, ce qui rendait plus facile les conversations avec lui, mise à part les quelques fois il faisait des remarques systématiquement narquoises parce qu'elle avait mentionné son frère, Hermione ou Harry.

Lui aussi parlait de sa vie : comment Pansy avait été la première fille avec laquelle il avait couché. Il lui racontait aussi qu'il n'avait jamais voulu rejoindre les mangemorts et avait été forcé de le faire, mais qu'après un temps, il avait retourné la situation à son avantage en apprenant le plus de choses possibles sous la protection de Rogue et de Voldemort. Il lui disait comment il faisait marcher au pas tous ses camarades de maison à Poudlard, juste parce qu'il était un Malfoy.

Pourtant, quelques fois elle sentait qu'il n'était pas aussi franc avec elle qu'elle ne l'était avec lui. Il était toujours si évasif quand il s'agissait de lui, ses intentions, ses aspirations et sa famille ; il prenait garde de ne révéler que ce qui était nécessaire. Si elle le pressait pour connaître des détails, soit il changeait de sujet soit il tentait de la distraire en l'embrassant.

Pour autant, Ginny ne lui en voulait pas ; elle-même ne parlait que rarement de son travail, préférant ne rien divulguer des détails à propos du cas Malfoy qu'il ne connaissait pas déjà.

En plus, comme Ginny commençait à s'en rendre compte, l'amour n'a pas réellement de conscience.

Qui se souciait de ce qui n'était pas dit, des mensonges proférés (comme la fois où elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait perdu le premier portoloin pour qu'il lui en donne un autre), qui se souciait de ce qui était bien et de ce qui ne l'était pas quand Draco était là.

Comme la fois où Draco avait dit qu'il trouvait la magie noire vraiment fascinante, tandis qu'elle faisait le tour des livres de la bibliothèque Malfoy en observant tout haut qu'ils traitaient presque tous de magie noire.

Il expliqua qu'il avait été élevé dans le respect de la magie noire. Il avait eu la soif d'apprendre tout ce qui s'y rattachait. Ginny pouvait voir ça. C'était évident rien qu'à la manière dont ses yeux brillaient quand il en parlait : comment un sorcier pouvait prendre le total contrôle d'un autre être et l'utiliser à ses propres fins si l'autre était trop faible pour se défendre.

Les mots qu'il utilisait auraient dû l'alerter et la faire fuir dans la direction opposée, pourtant l'émotion inhabituelle dont il faisait preuve lui permettait de le comprendre encore plus profondément, et de s'attacher à lui encore plus.

Il y avait des moments où Ginny sentait que lui aussi s'attachait à elle. Comme la fois où elle était rentrée en retard du travail et s'était effondrée dans son lit pour être éveillée quelques minutes plus tard par Draco en train de se mettre au lit, à côté d'elle ; il avait transplané depuis le manoir, pas pour lui faire l'amour puisqu'elle était bien trop fatiguée pour ça, mais juste « _pour te tenir compagnie »_. Et c'était ce qu'il avait fait : il était resté allongé avec elle, lui récitant ses poèmes préférés à haute voix, cette voix qui grondait contre son coeur, l'emportant dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Maintenant qu'elle avait enlevé les protections anti-transplanage, il pouvait aller et venir comme bon lui semblait. Ils passaient la plupart des nuits à l'appartement mais certains week ends, ils allaient au manoir, qui était l'endroit rêvé pour passer de longues et idylliques soirées à explorer la maison, se perdre dans les passages et dans les tunnels, trouver une alcôve cachée dans un coin sombre pour s'embrasser pendant des heures, le tout sous le regard désappointé des portraits des ancêtres Malfoy.

Et tout ça – ses sentiments pour Draco, ce qu'elle partageait avec lui- ne changeait pourtant pas son attitude envers son travail ou l'enquête Malfoy.

Quelques fois, elle se surprenait elle-même. C'était comme s'il y avait deux facettes complètement différentes chez elle : l'une était une aurore travaillant d'arrache-pied pour capturer Malfoy, l'autre était cette femme qui pouvait à peine respirer ou parler quand Draco plaçait ses bras autours d'elle

Pourtant, elle aimait toujours son travail ; elle était d'ailleurs allée à l'audition du Magenmagot qui jugeait l'appel contre le ministère de la magie, ce qui n'aboutit malheureusement à rien car personne ne voulait s'en prendre au ministère ou impliquer un de ses membres. Même à ce moment là, Tonks et elle avait essayé de faire passer la mesure de surveillance du coffre Malfoy et de se battre contre l'acharnement des gobelins.

Mais après un moment, l'enquête Malfoy commença à perdre de la vitesse. Dave et Artie commençaient déjà à s'occuper d'autres cas que Kingsley leur avait assigné. Kingsley lui-même passait un quart d'heure difficile à essayer de mettre la main sur l'informateur de Malfoy au sein du Ministère de la magie. Personne ne semblait pressé d'accepter un entretien avec le chef du bureau des aurores, surtout qu'ils ne devaient en parler à personne, vu que Kingsley n'avait reçu aucune autorisation.

Il y avait pourtant de petites différences par rapport à avant. Ginny ne passait plus des nuits entières à travailler comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Ses collègues voyaient ça comme la conclusion logique à l'essoufflement de son enquête ; ils étaient loin de soupçonner que ça avait un lien avec le fait qu'elle entretenait une liaison aussi clandestine que torride avec le mangemort le plus recherché de Grande-Bretagne.

Même Hermione ne soupçonnait rien. Pourtant, elle avait bien failli les découvrir un jour qu'elle était venue à l'appartement par surprise et que Ginny avait oublié de remettre en place les charmes de protection. Il faut dire qu'elle était devenue terriblement insouciante en matière de sécurité ces derniers temps. Ginny était sous la douche avec Draco, et c'était lui qui avait entendu la voix de quelqu'un, malgré le bruit de l'eau. C'était la première fois que Ginny l'avait vu faire de la magie sans se servir de baguette. Il avait fait venir à lui ses vêtements et sa baguette, attrapé le portoloin et il avait disparu comme ça, dans un souffle.

Quand Ginny était enfin sortie de la douche, Hermione l'attendait dans la cuisine ; elle voulait savoir si la jeune fille avait l'intention de venir dîner au Terrier le soir, une chose que Ginny avait réussi à éviter ces derniers temps.

Quelque part, elle pensait qu'aller à la maison, voir ses parents, dîner avec toute sa famille réunie lui rappellerait trop les différences qui l'opposaient à Draco : leurs valeurs, leurs vies, leurs origines sociales, la haine entre leurs deux familles. Ça la forcerait seulement à faire face à la triste réalité : ce qu'elle partageait avec Draco n'était pas fait pour durer.

* * *

Un lugubre soir d'avril, Ginny transplana à son appartement, enleva son manteau et le jeta sur le canapé, fatiguée par une autre journée d'investigations, d'enquêtes et de rapports, alors que rien qui ne lui permettait d'avancer bien qu'elle fasse tout son possible pour garder son équipé motivée.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que la pièce n'était éclairée que par des bougies qui flottaient dans les airs ; des bougies qui semblaient montrer un chemin vers la porte du couloir, traversait le salon et menait à la porte de sa chambre. Elle sourit et commença à ressentir des papillons dans le ventre à cause de l'excitation ; elle découvrit une note laissée sur l'oreiller qui était celui de Draco quand il passait la nuit ici.

_Ginevra, _

_Voilà exactement un mois que nous sommes ensemble. J'ai pensé qu'il fallait fêter ça. J'ai quelque chose pour toi, sous l'oreiller. Mets-le et rejoins-moi sur le toit._

_Draco_

Ginny regarda aussitôt sous l'oreiller et découvrit une énorme boite. Cette dernière contenait une robe du soir de la plus belle soie qu'elle avait jamais touché, de couleur crème. Elle l'enfila et mis des boucles d'oreille en perles qu'elle avait hérité de sa grand-mère maternelle, avant de se diriger vers le toit.

Là, il y avait une table pour deux au milieu de la terrasse. Des bougies flottaient gracieusement dans les airs au-dessus de la table. Draco était déjà assis, et il se leva quand il la vit. Il s'approcha d'elle et quand il se pencha pour l'embrasser, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la sobriété dans son regard, la tension de sa mâchoire. Mais quand il se redressa après leur baiser, il avait l'air comme d'habitude, impassible et calme.

- Tu es magnifique, dit-il en la regardant d'un air approbateur.

Ginny ballaya son compliment d'un geste de la main.

- C'est juste la robe.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse une plaisanterie en disant qu'elle avait raison. Mais il secoua la tête.

- Non, c'est toi.

Ginny se mit à rougir.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le dîner ? Je meurs de faim.

Elle se rapprocha de la table pour vérifier le contenu des plats sur la table.

Draco ouvrit une bouteille de vin et remplit leurs deux verres.

- Ce que tu veux. J'ai ensorcelé les plats. Tu n'as qu'à dire à haute voix ce que tu désires, et ça apparaîtra immédiatement.

Ginny prit un siège et suivit ses instructions. Draco trouvait son impatience très amusante, et elle lui expliqua qu'il n'avait pas idée de ce que c'était de grandir avec six frères qui avaient autant d'appétit qu'un troupeau de trolls.

Alors que Draco s'asseyait et commençait à manger, il lui demanda d'un ton léger :

- Il y a une chose qui me rend curieux : pourquoi as-tu continué à me chercher, même quand les autres étaient convaincus que j'étais mort ?

Ginny se mordit les lèvres, surprise par sa question.

- C'est Fol'œil qui m'a en quelque sorte planté cette idée dans la tête. Et tu sais j'ai toujours aimé les défis qui faisaient peur aux autres. Plus ça semble impossible, plus j'ai envie de le faire. C'est ça qui m'a fait continuer les recherches pour te trouver toutes ces années.

- Mais tu n'as jamais pensé que je pouvais être mort ?

- Pas une seule fois. On n'avait retrouvé aucun corps et c'était bien une raison suffisante pour douter que tu sois « mort ».

- Je suppose que je devrais t'être reconnaissant d'avoir autant cru en ma survie.

Il se leva de son siège, tendit sa main vers Ginny qui s'en saisit timidement.

D'un geste de sa main, une musique douce commença à remplir l'air du soir. Elle n'était toujours pas habituée à le voir faire de la magie sans baguette. Et pour tout dire, elle trouvait ça intimidant. Il lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait faire ça qu'avec des sorts de bases très simples. Il avait acquis ce don particulier après la guerre, en vivant au manoir Malfoy, après beaucoup de recherches sur la pratique de la magie sans baguette et des heures entières passées à s'exercer.

_Is this a lasting treasure  
or just a moment's pleasure?  
Can I believe the magic of your sighs?  
Will you still love me tomorrow?_

- Danse avec moi.

Ce n'était même pas une demande, et il avait déjà son bras autour de sa taille pour amener Ginny tout contre lui.

Elle obéissait, joignant ses bras autour de son cou, laissant sa tête reposer contre son épaule, et ses yeux à moitié fermés, écoutant le son de son cœur en train de battre, les mots de la chanson raisonnant dans le lointain.

_Tonight, with words unspoken,  
You say that I'm the only one  
But will my heart be broken  
When the night  
Meets the morning sun?_

Elle l'entendait respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux, puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur son front. Elle se demanda fugitivement s'il n'était pas possible, après tout, que cela dure, peut-être pas pour toujours, mais au moins pour des siècles.

_I'd like to know that your love  
Is a love I can be sure of  
So, tell me now and I won't ask again  
Will you still love me tomorrow?_

La chanson avait atteint sa fin, et ils restaient pourtant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en train d'osciller doucement, comme s'ils étaient guidés par une autre musique. Puis, tout d'un coup, sans prévenir, le ciel s'ouvrit pour déverser une forte pluie sur eux, comme une pluie de mousson. Le temps qu'ils rentrent pour s'abriter, ils étaient déjà complètement trempés. Ses cheveux collaient au visage de Ginny, et sa robe lui collait au corps.

- J'avais tout prévu dans les moindres détails. Je voulais que ce soit parfait, marmonnait Draco tandis qu'il enlevait sa robe de sorcier. Il avait tout fait disparaître, la table, les chaises et les bougies.

Ginny se prit à sourire, amusée par son évidente frustration, ce qui lui confirmait bien sa manie de vouloir tout contrôler. Elle se pressa tout contre lui, le regardant droit dans ses beaux yeux gris.

- Parfois, il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas contrôler. Elles arrivent, c'est tout.

- Ah oui ? Elles arrivent et c'est tout ?

Il avait murmuré cette phrase, et pour la première fois depuis tout ce temps qu'elle avait passé avec lui, les heures, les jours, ce mois entier, elle eut la vision de l'homme ravagé et à l'agonie qui se cachait derrière la parfaite façade de calme. C'était dans ses yeux que la tristesse était tapie, nulle part ailleurs.

Elle disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, mais Ginny était certaine de ce qu'elle avait vu, et quand elle l'embrassa, elle l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait, espérant lui faire oublier un instant tout ce qui lui causait tant de peine.

* * *

Quand Ginny partit au travail le matin suivant, Draco était toujours au lit, dormant profondément.

Ellen'avait pas le cœur de le réveiller avant de partir comme elle le faisait d'habitude, alors elle avait seulement laissé une note sur l'oreiller pour lui dire qu'elle le verrait ce soir.

Elle marchait vers son bureau tout en parcourant la Gazette du Sorcier quand Kingsley l'appela et lui demanda de la suivre dans son bureau. Il lui demanda de fermer la porte derrière elle, quelque chose qu'il ne faisait jamais, et elle fut aussitôt envahie par un sentiment d'angoisse.

Est-ce que Kingsley avait tout découvert au sujet du portoloin, ou pire, avait-il découvert sa relation avec Draco ? Est-ce que ses deux mondes s'étaient finalement rencontrés ? Serait-elle forcée de choisir entre être avec Draco et garder son travail ?

Elle se revoyait déjà en train de se réveiller aux côtés de Drao, Draco qui était la quintessence de tout ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de trouver chez un homme. Et elle savait déjà ce que serait son choix.

Elle s'assit en face de Kingsley et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien, comme s'il venait de vieillir d'une vingtaine d'années en à peine quelques heures.

Il regarda un dossier sur son bureau avant de la regarder, en la scrutant avec insistance.

Sans un mot, il fit glisser le dossier vers elle. L'appréhension la saisit et elle se mit à trembler légèrement en se saisissant du dossier. On aurait dit que c'étaient les mains de quelqu'un d'autre qui s'étaient mises en mouvement au fur et à mesure qu'elle regardait les photos les unes après les autres.

L'air qui aurait dû se trouver dans ses poumons avait laissé la place à la pure panique ; le sang de ses veines n'était que de la glace ; sa salive s'était changée en un acide au goût de la trahison.

Il y avait là une trentaine de photos d'elle et Malfoy, toutes prises à son appartement durant le mois qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble : eux dans sa cuisine, dans son salon, sur le toit de son immeuble, Draco dormant dans son lit. La seule chose dont elle pouvait être reconnaissante était l'absence de toute photo les montrant dans une situation compromettante.

Une part d'elle sut instantanément, même si elle ne voulait pas y croire, que tout ça était l'œuvre de Draco. Il était le seul à avoir un libre accès à son appartement. Et puis il était le seul à gagner quelque chose en faisant ça.

Il avait dû placer des appareils photo partout dans son appartement en utilisant un charme puissant pour les cacher, et les activant quand il le jugeait utile. Ou bien il avait laissé quelqu'un pénétrer dans l'appartement sous une cape d'invisibilité ou avec l'aide d'un charme d'illusion. Elle n'était sûre de rien. Et soudainement, elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait rien de Draco en fait.

Tout ça semblait surréaliste. Elle était certaine, ou plutôt elle espérait, que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'elle allait bientôt se réveiller et retrouver sa vie normale d'avant.

Mais ensuite elle leva les yeux vers Kingsley et elle sut que ce n'était pas un rêve. Finalement il parle :

- J'ai analysé les photos moi-même. Ce sont des copies, mais elles n'ont pas été trafiquées.

Ginny hocha la tête. Elle savait qu'elles étaient vraies, elle se souvenait avoir fait toutes ces choses : cuisiner avec Draco, dîner avec lui, se pelotonner sur le canapé avec lui, partager une tasse de café avec lui.

- Je crois que tu me dois une explication.

Elle se mordit les lèvres et essaya de réfléchir de manière rationnelle. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'en sortir autrement qu'en disant la vérité. Surtout, la peine commençait à se faire trop lourde et elle voulait que tout sorte avant de la ravager entièrement.

Elle lui dit tout, depuis la rose et la note qu'elle avait reçu à comment elle s'en était servie pour aller chez lui. Le fait qu'elle avait tout caché. L'invitation à dîner de Draco. Comment elle avait essayé de l'éviter sans succès, et leur liaison depuis un mois.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il amèrement.

La déception et la crispation dans sa voix si amicale d'habitude étaient palpables. C'est alors que Ginny se mit à pleurer. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait était là, étalé devant ses yeux, et elle ne pouvait pas retenir ses larmes.

**- Je ne sais pas**, répondit-elle dans un murmure. J'ai essaye de te dire de me retirer de l'affaire.

Kingsley secoua la tête, se leva de son siège et commença à faire les cent pas dans son bureau.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais si investie émotionnellement.

- Il n'a pas arrêté de me poursuivre ! Il a dit qu'il me voulait ! « Non » n'était pas une réponse possible pour lui ! s'exclama Ginny, indignée, la rage contre Malfoy et ce qu'il lui avait fait commençant à faire surface.

Elle se sentait comme si elle avait était brutalement mise à nue. C'était comme si quelque chose de très précieux pour elle s'était tout d'un coup retrouvé perverti.

Kingsley se tordit les mains, puis, pris de frustration, il frappa la table, faisant ainsi sursauter Ginny qui ne l'avait jamais vu aussi livide avant ça.

- Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de la situation dans laquelle tu t'es mise ! ça va te coûter ta place, ta réputation ! Je vais peut-être même obligé d'ordonner une enquête sur toi. Tu as compromis l'enquête sur Malfoy. Tu as caché des preuves cruciales. Tu avais en main des informations qui aurait pu permettre de l'arrêter mais qui ne sont plus recevables maintenant à cause de ton implication !

Il était plus en colère contre elle qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec personne d'autre. Et il poursuivit son monologue d'accusations, implacable.

- Et à cause de tout ça, l'affaire Malfoy va devoir être refermée, et quand un cas est bouclé on ne peut jamais le rouvrir. Les lois sorcières sont très claires là-dessus. Ça veut dire qu'il ne pourra jamais être poursuivi pour tous les crimes qu'il a commis pendant la guerre et qui sont dans son dossier ! Maintenant c'est un homme libre ! Et c'est précisément ce qu'il voulait. C'est précisément pour ça qu'il a fait tout _ça_!

En disant ça, il envoya valser les photos qui étaient sur son bureau.

Ginny, recroquevillée sur son siège, baissa la tête, soumise, honteuse, défaite, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Elle voulait arrêter de pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas sembler si faible. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais tomber dans le piège de Malfoy, ne jamais avoir cru toutes ses belles paroles ni succombé à son charme et à ses caresses.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et Tonks entra dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle observa Ginny un instant, son visage rouge et couvert de larme, puis elle regarda Kingsley, ruminant derrière son bureau, outragé et hors de lui. Il était venir la trouver dès qu'il s'était retrouvé avec ces photos entre les mains. Il avait insisté pour parler lui-même à Ginny.

- Calmes-toi une minute Kingsley, et écoutes-moi. Comment tu t'es retrouvé avec ce dossier ?

Elle envoya à Ginny un regard rassurant mais elle était aussi un peu embarrassée et ressentait de la pitié pour la jeune aurore. Elle n'étai tpas du genre à juger les autres. Elle pensait que tout le monde pouvait faire des erreurs et personne n'y pouvait rien.

- Je l'ai trouvé sur mon bureau quand je suis arrivé ce matin, visiblement toujours en colère.

- Tu sais qui a pu le laisser là ?

- Non. Aucun indice à ce sujet.

Une étincelle de triomphe brilla alors dans les yeux de Tonks.

- Donc c'est une preuve non recevable. Ça veut dire qu'on n'a pas à stopper l'enquête sur Malfoy, conclut-elle.

Le soulagement envahit Ginny.

- Dans ce cas, je me retire immédiatement de l'affaire. Mais il faut la poursuivre. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais donné la moindre information à Malfoy.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te croire ? la coupa Kingsley.

Tonks laissa échapper un grognement désapprobateur.

Ginny tenta d'empêcher ses larmes de couler.

- Je ne trahirais _jamais_ notre cause. C'est mon cœur qui m'a trahi, c'est tout.

- Je devrais te botter les fesses, répondit Kingsley, entêté.

- Je démissionnerais si c'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse.

Son cœur se brisa tandis qu'elle prononçait ces mots. Sa carrière, sa vie, tout s'envolait en fumée.

- Je crois en effet que ce serait mieux que tu le fasses, dit gentiment Tonks.

Elle se comportait avec calme et raison, Ginny le savait. C'était mieux d'étouffer tout ça, qu'elle démissionne et se fasse oublier. Si elle restait, la menace d'être interrogée et impliquée planerait toujours au-dessus de sa tête, tout le temps que durerait sa carrière chez les aurores. Il y avait des choses que même Tonks et Kingsley ne pourraient pas lui éviter.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est trop risqué de continuer l'enquête à présent, dit Kingsley à Tonks. Si le Ministère entend parler de ça, et ça arrivera forcément puisque Malfoy n'est pas idiot et qu'il a des contacts haut placés, alors ils arrêteront immédiatement les investigations. Dans tous les cas, on se ferra taper sur les doigts. Au moins, si on stoppe tout maintenant, Malfoy n'aura pas à faire jouer ses relations et à donner l'alerte à propos de nos fuites.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'il ne l'a pas déjà fait.

- Mon bureau n'a pas encore été bombardé de lettres du Ministre, non ?

- Donc ce salop nous tient, n'est-ce pas.

Kingsley hocha lugubrement la tête et se rassit.

Ginny était toujours assise, la honte lui tombant dessus comme un bloc de granite.

Elle voulait rentrer à la maison et détruire chaque meuble que Draco avait pu toucher. Elle voulait crier jusqu'à en exploser ses poumons. Mais plus que tout, elle voulait pouvoir poser sa tête sur les genoux de sa mère et pleurer jusqu'à ce que le sommeil s'empare d'elle, comme quand elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille et qu'elle faisait d'horribles cauchemars.

* * *

Ce jour là, on referma le dossier Malfoy. Seuls Tonks et Kingsley en connaissaient la raison. Tous les autres mirent cet échec sur le dos des aurores en charges de l'enquête, sur la démission de Ginny Weasley autant que sur l'absence de tout progrès tangible dans les recherches. La raison officielle avancée par Ginny pour justifier sa démission fut qu'elle avait besoin de réorienter sa carrière. Tonks et Kingsley emporteraient dans leurs tombes son secret.

Quand Ginny revint à son appartement ce jour là, Tonks l'accompagna, juste au cas où Malfoy serait là à l'attendre- mais ça Ginny en doutait très fortement. Draco ne reviendrait pas, à présent que son plan avait réussi et que tout était fini.

Tonks fit le tour de l'appartement et découvrit tous les appareils photo cachés (un dans chaque pièce, flottant dans un coin du plafond), mais ça ne suffit pas à apaiser Ginny. Il restait encore la note qu'elle avait laissée pour lui le matin même, avec des cœurs et des fleurs dessinés dessus par ses soins.

Quans Ginny la vit, toujours posée sur l'oreiller, n'ayant pas bougé, quelque chose en elle se brisa pour de bon. Elle tomba à genoux et laissa aller tous les pleurs qui l'envahissaient, et qui mettaient à vif son agonie. Tonks quitta l'appartement discrètement, des larmes dans ses yeux à la vue de Ginny dont le cœur autant que l'esprit semblait en mille morceaux.

**Voilà. Les reviews sont appréciées évidemment. **


	7. épilogue

**EPILOGUE**

**Voilà, c'est enfin la fin de la fic. J'espère que ça vous a plu !!**

* * *

_I'd sell my soul _

_I'd bleed myself dry _

_Just to be with you._

_Nobody else for me but you._

* * *

Ginny aurait dû le voir venir. Elle savait quel genre d'homme il était. Il n'avait jamais laissé entendre qu'il avait changé, jamais dit qu'il regrettait toutes ces choses qu'il avait fait pendant la guerre. Il n'avait jamais fait allusion au fait qu'il aurait pu devenir un autre homme. Il n'avait jamais fait d'effort pour donner l'impression de quelqu'un qui comptait changer, lui promettant d'être une nouvelle personne.

Elle l'avait su depuis tout ce temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, et pourtant elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. « Tombée » était bien le mot : elle avait l'impression d'avoir dégringolé une montagne et d'avoir la tête écrasée par un amas de rochers.

A présent, il n'y avait plus rien.

Elle sentait qu'elle devenait invisible, sans but dans l'existence, sans point d'ancrage pour la relier à la vie. Elle était complètement déconnectée de tout et de tout les gens autours d'elle. Elle s'asseyait à la table avec toute sa famille au Terrier, et tout le monde parlait sans qu'elle dise un seul mot. Elle ne les écoutait plus, ne leur parlait pas.

Au bout d'un moment, elle arrêta même d'aller au Terrier ; elle devenait de plus en plus distante avec sa famille et ses amis : aucun d'eux ne pouvait la comprendre puisqu'ils ne savaient même pas la véritable raison pour laquelle elle avait quitté son travail ni pourquoi elle était en fait malheureuse.

Tout ce qu'ils faisaient était de lui donner des conseils pour rebondir, faire autre chose, quoiqu'elle veuille faire.

Quand son compte en banque commença à se vider un peu trop, elle prit un emploi chez Fleuri&Bott comme assistante des ventes, et refusant ainsi d'aller aider ses frères au magasin de farces. Elle préférait se fondre dans la masse et devenir anonyme plutôt que d'entrer dans le tumulte plein de rires et de bruits du magasin de ses frères, avec sa famille et ses amis qui serraient sans arrêt avec elle.

Elle évitait désormais la compagnie des gens, restait chez elle, travaillait mécaniquement, ce qui faisait plaisir à son employeur, et rentrait à la maison directement après, ne s'arrêtant en chemin que pour faire des courses.

Elle mangeait d'ailleurs peu. Son appétit habituel avait diminué depuis que tous les aliments avaient pour elle le goût de la cendre dans sa bouche. Elle se sentait comme une maison ravagée par les flammes ; il ne restait d'elle que des cendres, particulièrement à l'endroit où s'était autrefois trouvé son cœur.

Il y avait des jours où là seule pensée cohérente qui pouvait se former dans son esprit était la façon dont Malfoy lui avait fait croire qu'il s'intéressait à elle, alors que la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux était d'obtenir sa liberté, et ça à n'importe quel prix. Alors, une rage sourde la prenait ; elle restait éveillée pendant des heures la nuit, fatiguée seulement par le sentiment amer qui l'entourait.

Il y avait des jours où les souvenirs des nombreuses fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, où il était en elle, lui donnaient envie de mourir.

D'autres fois, elle n'arrivait plus à avancer. Elle devait trouver une bonne raison pour continuer malgré tout à respirer. Mais tout lui revenait à l'esprit : la façon dont ils se disputaient parce qu'il voulait dormir avec la fenêtre ouverte alors qu'elle voulait garder la chaleur de la chambre ; l'habitude qu'il avait d'amener avec lui les livres qu'elle préférait et de lui en lire des passages, lors de leurs rares moments de repos quand ils étaient étendus dans son lit ; et sa voix devenait alors le plus puissant des aphrodisiaques.

Tous ces souvenirs lui donnaient encore envie de lui, et elle se détestait pour ça.

Il y avait aussi des moments où elle repensait à sa propre vanité : elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait continuer l'enquête tout en retrouvant Draco dans son lit tous les soirs. Et cela la remplissait de confusion autant que de désespoir.

A ces moments là, Ginny se demandait souvent si la mort ne serait pas la seule échappatoire possible à son tourment.

Draco lui avait posé une énigme une fois : si une grenouille tombait tout en bas d'un mur de quinze mètres et devait le remonter en entier, en progressant de trois mètres par jour mais en retombant à chaque fois de deux mètres, en combien de jours pourrai-t-elle gravir le mur ?

La réponse que Ginny avait donnée, et qui était la bonne, était que la grenouille aurait besoin de quinze jours. Le truc était qu'en fait la grenouille ne progressait que d'un mètre par jour. Pourtant, maintenant, Ginny en venait à douter que la grenouille puisse franchir le mur. Une grenouille qui dégringolait tout un mur de quinze mètre n'avait pas la force de remonter.

Les gens aiment croire que le temps guérit tout. Mais une année entière avait passée, et Ginny avait l'impression que c'était en fait un siècle qui s'était écoulé. Elle n'avait même pas trente ans qu'elle se sentait déjà comme une vieille femme.

_Imagine que le présent ne soit que le reflet du futur,_ lui avait une fois dit Draco. _Imagine que nous passons nos vies entières à regarder dans un miroir avec le futur qui est derrière nous, et que nous le voyons qu'au travers de ce qui est ici et maintenant. Certains pourraient penser qu'il suffit de se retourner pour mieux voir l'avenir. Mais ceux qui feraient ça perdraient l'essentiel. Parce que la seule chose que nous pouvons voir de notre futur, c'est nous-mêmes._

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, il lui semblait qu'elle ne regardait pas dans le bon sens. Cette année passée, elle avait eu la volonté d'aller de l'avant, d'oublier le passé, de regarder au loin ce qui l'attendait. Mais ses efforts étaient vains, elle ne pouvait pas deviner ce qui allait advenir d'elle, et le temps passait sur elle sans qu'elle puisse s'y accrocher.

C'est peut-être pour ça que, quelque part, sa décision était déjà prise, avant même qu'elle ne reçoive le paquet.

Ça faisait exactement un an, deux mois et trois semaines qu'elle avait démissionné du bureau des aurores quand elle décida de quitter son emploi chez Fleuri&Bott. Quand elle retourna à son appartement, après un bon dîner au Chaudron Baveur et une petite marche, un paquet l'attendait sur le pas de sa porte.

C'était un long tube marron, étrangement léger; elle pensa qu'il était vide. Elle resta là un moment à le considérer puis décidé de l'ouvrir, prise de curiosité mais espérant tout de même qu'il ne s'agissait pas encore d'une invention idiote et dangereuse de ses frères.

A la lumière de sa baguette, ça semblait vide. Mais quand elle y glissa ses doigts, elle sentit quelque chose de fin qui était enroulé à l'intérieur. Elle le sortit : c'était une toile. Elle le déroula et eut alors un haut le cœur, le laissant échapper par terre, ses mains se mettant soudainement à trembler.

C'était le Vermeer du XIIe siècle qu'elle avait admiré dans la bibliothèque Malfoy, qui représentait une jeune fille en train d'écrire une lettre.

Quand elle le ramassa par terre, l'élégante jeune fille du tableau lui sourit gentiment. C'était visiblement l'original, et Ginny savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne qui possédait ce tableau : Draco Malfoy.

Elle transplana dans son appartement et posa la peinture sur la table de son salon. Elle regarda à nouveau le tube, de peur d'être passée à côté de quelque chose. Il y avait en effet un morceau de parchemin. Elle le sortit, son pouls battant la chamade, et le déplia. La note portait un message :

_Ma chère Ginevra,_

_J'ai dû faire ce qu'il fallait. Ma liberté a bien plus de prix à mes yeux que toute autre chose, et c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne serais pas le prochain Voldemort, même si j'en ais les moyens._

_Je suis à Florence, en Italie. Tu n'as qu'à demander à n'importe qui où se trouve la villa Malfoy, et on saura te l'indiquer._

_On s'est donné l'un à l'autre quelque chose qu'on ne pensait pas trouver. Je crois que c'est pour ça._

_Arrivederci,_

_Draco_

Pas de "Je suis désolé"; pas de "Je t'aime". Il était juste honnête- c'était d'ailleurs une des choses qui avait attiré Ginny.

_« On s'est donné l'un à l'autre quelque chose qu'on ne pensait pas trouver »_. Elle relisait ces mots tout en se demandant comment il avait fait pour comprendre alors qu'elle-même n'avait rien vu.

Elle était en train de lutter contre la sensation qu'elle avait là une chance, une opportunité qui ne se représenterait pas si elle ne la saisissait pas.

C'est à ce moment précis que Ginny comprit que quoiqu'elle fasse pour se souvenir de la déception que Malfoy lui avait causé, qu'importe les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour changer de vie, parce que même si elle se mariait à un autre et avait une douzaine d'enfants, une partie d'elle appartiendrait toujours à Malfoy.

Ginny réalisa que non seulement l'amour n'avait pas de conscience mais en plus il n'avait que faire de l'orgueil et de la raison.

Et elle en était là. Incapable de pardonner à Draco ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, mais aussi absolument prête à choisir le chemin qui menait droit à ses bras, juste parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas imaginer la vie sans lui, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait être.

C'était vraiment pathétique ne serait-ce que d'envisager une option pareille (retourner auprès de lui) mais il n'y avait rien qu'elle désirait plus que ça. Ses mots, son invitation, le geste en soi, tout ça était comme du miel sur les plaies de son cœur, apaisant sa douleur.

C'était ce que faisait l'amour. Il change les affres les plus violentes en petits détails triviaux. Il murmure le pardon dans chacun de ses souffles. Il transforme la pire des trahisons en un sacrifice fait au nom de l'amour éternel.

Elle devait faire ses bagages et laisser un mot pour sa famille et ses amis.

Même en commençant à réaliser l'ampleur de son choix, son cœur, comme un petit oiseau en cage, battait déjà fort de ses ailes, à cause de la joie de l'anticipation.

Et quelque part dans la cité de la Renaissance, où les pigeons voltigeaient entre les toits, où le Duomo se dessinait avec grâce dans l'air chargé des sons de cloches des cathédrales, Draco était assis dans le patio de sa ville, dégustant son vin d'elf favori, attendant en pensant à ce que Ginny lui avait dit la dernière nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble : que certaines choses doivent juste arriver.

Et ils étaient là, assis chacun sur un continent différent, pensant à la même chose au même instant, déjà réunis.

**The end. !!!!**


End file.
